This Is My Winter
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Sequel to Dream Shifting. It has been a little over a year since the ordeal with the twins, and Jareth and Elena have grown very close. But this is no happilyeverafter, mostly after news of the on coming war with the Western Realms. JarethOC
1. Enchanted My ShadowLight

**Note: This is the Sequel to Dream Shifting, if you have not read that you might want to as this story will make no sense if you don't.**

Chapter One: Enchanted; My Shadow-Light:

--------------------

The snow drifted past the trees and stone wall, its shimmering chill covering the entire garden. Elena stood with her back to the castle, her long hair tied neatly back with a silver ribbon. Her hands held out before her face, their almond cream skin safely covered in the heavy silver leather that made up her elbow length gloves.

She stood with the stance of a hunter. Her legs perfectly set apart to give her balance, her back straight and head poised. Standing with an elegant bow in hand, her body draped in white and silver fur, she looked the part of the Huntress.

Slowly she pulled the cord of the bow back, she could hear the creaking of the wood as it bended almost to far. Her fingers wrapped firmly around the arrow, a stray finger running over the shaft before finding its way securely around the fletching.

Making mark she held her breath as her fingers released the cord. A snap could be heard as the arrow shot off toward its target. Closer and quicker it flew, Elena waited arms and hands still hovering before her as though she had yet to fire. With a loud wallop the arrow completely missed its mark and instead hit the tree past the target.

"Damnit!" Her voice barely a whisper as she tried to pretend that she had meant to hit the tree, though he had not been there at the start she knew he was watching her. Ever since the whole deal with his uncle he had kept a close watch on her. Of course not that she minded….usually.

"Very well done, very well done indeed." He clapped his hands loudly as he walked closer. Elena only nodded her head. It had been a little over a year now since the incident with the Sidhe King and the Court, even though sometimes it seemed like just that morning. Elena and Jareth's relationship had grown considerably in that time. The burning which once inhabited her chest was now nothing more than a sweet reminder of Jareth and the control they both had over the other.

"May I make a suggestion my Love, I mean just to liven up the game. How about next time you actually hit the target? I mean just to add flavor, mix it up a little." Elena sneered at him as she shoved the bow in his hands. She had only been learning archery for four months, and even with the help of his power she needed much practice.

"Well lets see you do better, My Lord." She stuck her tongue out at Jareth only to have him pull her to him. She looked up at him keeping her face set in a mocking scowl.

"I wouldn't stick that out Love unless you planned on doing something with it." Smirking she stuck her tongue out again. Jareth lifted his eyebrow as he brought her closer. He shrugged his shoulders, laughing.

"Very well then." He pressed his lips firmly on hers forcing her mouth open, though not with much resistance at all. Elena melted in his arms, she didn't even feel the cold of the snow anymore. She truly enjoyed moments like this, and lately there had been way too few. Pulling back Jareth pulled an arrow from the quiver still strapped to her back.

"Ok, now how about I show you how this is done." He stood a good distance from the target, his stance perfect. He pulled the arrow back, his fingers fitting perfectly around the fletching. With a slight twang the arrow went off hitting its target precisely on its mark. He turned around smirking at Elena, who was standing much like a very pissed off school child.

"You used your power to do that! You cheated!" He laughed as he slipped her into his arms. He turned her around and held the bow in her hands. She could feel the power all around her and inside of her. She both hated and loved when he did this, poured even more power into her. It was one of the most intimate things she had ever experienced.

"I did not cheat my Love. On the contrary I did exactly as you are suppose to do. Remember Elena we are not Aboveground. Here the use of power is permitted, even expected." His breath drifted past her neck as he spoke. He positioned her back into the proper stance and helped to guide his power within her.

"Now try it." With his fingers entwined with hers they both pulled the arrow back, releasing it as soon as the bow was close to the breaking point. She could feel the power in her and Jareth guide the arrow to its mark, and watched as it hit directly.

"You have to stop thinking like a mortal. Love, for all intensive purposes you are no longer one." She nodded her head and allowed Jareth to cast away the bow and arrows. She turned in his arms resting her chilled cheek on his warm and inviting chest. It had been over a year and her feelings had only gotten stronger. Over a year and nothing had yet happened besides the sweet kisses and loving embraces. But Jareth had never really given any title to what they had become. She knew how he felt of course, one, she could feel it. The connection with him through the nexus was very strong, they were almost like one person. And two, he had acknowledged it through the way he treated her, the gifts he gave, and his calling her his Love. He had even made it clear to all the courts of the Underground at the last Grand Ball, he refused to dance with any other Lady besides the newly titled Lady Elena of the RoseBrair. A title Jareth had insisted she take, the same title his mother had held before becoming queen. She reasoned, if she could not be his Queen, yet then let her be his Lady.

"Your Majesty, My Lady, I hate to interrupt but there is urgent business that must be attended to." Fergal Kelan Jareth's newest adviser stood just beside the two embracing lovers. Jareth groaned, why he had promoted Fergal after his last adviser Maitiu had retired he had no clue. Fergal was not the most polite man, he wasn't rude by any means but he didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. He had often interrupted him and Elena during the most inopportune time. He had scolded the young elf after one such time that had both himself and his Lady rather incapacitated in the pond just beyond the northern walls. Elena hadn't been able to look at the elf for near on a week after that.

"Fergal would you mind giving Lady Elena and I a moment, it has been awhile since we have been able to 'converse'." Elena giggled at Jareth, he was always the one to try and make it sound like all they ever did was talk. Anyone and everyone in the kingdom knew better.

"I am sorry Your Majesty but this really is urgent. Your presence is needed in your office." Jareth was very close to bringing back the old customs, such as beheading the messenger of ill news.

"And what is this matter?" Fergal stood silent looking back and forth between his king and Elena. Jareth sighed, he was going to have to learn to trust Elena sooner or later. Mostly after Jareth was able to talk with his local goldsmith.

"Fine, but next time you interrupt us you will find your head being used as a kick ball for my goblins." Fergal nodded nervously, he had no doubt that if provoked Jareth would kill him. Jareth laid a kiss atop Elena's head, his hand setting something in her grasp.

"I hope that by time I get back you will have at least hit that target once. If not you shall have to pay a penalty." Elena rolled her eyes as she drew an arrow from the quiver at her back.

"And what if I do hit it? Do you pay a penalty then?" Fergal groaned, these two were so sickening sometimes with their teasing.

"I shall, but only _**if**_ you hit the target." Elena nodded and turned around, drawing the bow back till it seemed it would crack. Using what power she still held from Jareth she let go, the arrow heading straight for the target. Jareth waved his hand causing the arrow to fly off course and impale next to its brother in the tree. Elena shot around with a dumbstruck look across her face. Jareth held up one long and willowy hand.

"And I did not cheat, I only did what was expected of me."

--------------------

"Jareth don't get so hot about it. You knew this could happen, mostly after you refused to…." Jareth threw a crystal across the room from his chair, one thing he hated more than having his time with Elena interrupted was having it interrupted for political reasons such as this.

"Jareth…." Goban took a long breath as he leaned back in his chair, he should have known this would not go well.

"All we are asking is that you put it off for the time being. It won't be long, but you must see this would be for the best." Goban ran his hand through his hair, his wife had told him this was a lost cause. Once Jareth had his mind set on something he rarely changed it. But for the sake of his kingdom and all others he best listen this one time. There was more than one reason he, Assumpta and Fiona were asking him of this.

"Not long?! Goban you know better than anyone that wars tend to wage on for years. I shall not wait that long." Jareth conjured a crystal to watch Elena practice in the gardens, she was beginning to get the hang of using his power.

"Really Jareth do you think it is wise to have a marriage ceremony during time of war? You would put the whole kingdom in danger. And what if it comes to the fact that you must go to war? Are you willing to break tradition and our laws by keeping Elena here?" Jareth flicked the crystal away, he hated when his friend was right.

"Tiernan surely wouldn't invoke that law when she is mortal?" Goban clicked his tongue, his old friend would fight to have his way to the end.

"Of course he would! I am sure you of all people understand what she has become. She is no longer mortal in the sense of mortality that we know. She is not of the Fair Folk, but she is not mortal either. Tiernan would make sure that she was right there with you in the front lines just to make a point." He stood to stand beside his friend, the Underground was old fashioned in many things. One being such laws as the Queen fighting alongside her King in battle. There was only one way Jareth could marry Elena and not be forced to bring her with him, Elena would have to become pregnant, and soon. Jareth was strong, but he doubted he could work that fast mostly with the armies already advancing.

"Jareth if you really love her then you will wait. I doubt you wish her to die in war." Closing his eyes he tried to quash the image of Elena's cold body covered in blood.

"I don't want her to be left with nothing as someone's prize either. Marrying her is the only way to ensure no one else could claim my throne and take her if I should die." Goban produced a scroll in his hands and set it on the desk in front of Jareth.

"There is one other way, and you would be able to set it in motion tonight." He picked up the scroll and began to read. He could not believe what his friend was asking, he had spent a year doing everything in his power to keep from having to do what he had just offered.

"I will not take her as a concubine. She shall be my wife and queen! She is worth to much to be some token." Goban sighed as he paced the office he had shared many frustrating conversations with his friend in. Jareth had always claimed he would marry only for political gain, it was something that was expected by all rulers in the Underground. Most queens were the daughters of some wealthy or prominent noble, or a neighboring king. They simply held political power, very rarely did she love her husband or visa versa.

Most rulers had concubines, some were simply for show. The more concubines the better he looked. It was the royal equivalent of stuffing your tights with a sock. But most of the time it was the concubine that held the heart of the ruler. Sometimes, Goban thought, the Underground was too old fashioned.

"But she won't be a token would she? You love her, by that simple fact this is the perfect solution. She would be rightfully yours, her children would be your rightful heirs, and should it come to war she would be safe back here at the castle. And the laws regarding concubines have changed much since your father's age. Should you die in battle no one could claim her for she would be freed from the concubinage." Jareth groaned, it didn't matter the fact that he loved her, by making her a concubine he was telling all the Underground she was a token unworthy of being his queen. Telling them she was good for nothing but being his whore. He would not put that mark on her, she would either be his wife and queen or a free woman to do what she pleases.

"Tell me dear friend, there is more to this than just the war isn't there? You have never fought to change my mind as hard as you are now. What is it that has the Court so riled up that you have come to persuade me from my marriage?" Goban slipped his hand through his hair, nothing ever got past Jareth. Or as his wife had said many times, nothing slipped past him when it came to him.

"Jareth she is not immortal, she may have a piece of your powers in her but she is not one of us. Most of the Court has been talking about the two of you, rumors have been flying about that the Goblin kingdom has grown so weak its king is taking a mortal bride. High Lord Tiernan is past the point of just ignoring. Jareth he plans on arresting you for treason against the natural laws of the Underground. He plans on executing you." Leaning further back in his chair he produced another crystal, he watched as Elena got closer to the target. He extended his powers and blew the arrow off course. He watched with amusement as she turned around looking up to the sky and holding up her hands gave a rather rude gesture.

Sending the crystal away he turned to his friend. Goban was nervous, and not just his normal nervousness. The fact was if Tiernan was planning on having him executed then another stronger Dream Collector must have been born. But the timing of this was wrong for two reasons. First if the child had just been born than to presume it would even live to their adulthood was unwise. Death amongst the young was common. And secondly, if the child had been born years ago and had just matured the entire Underground would have known way before now. Most Dream Collectors were announced when only a few months old.

"Tiernan has something up his sleeve. If he is willing to let me die before an heir is produced with the same or more power than me, than he is hiding something. Why would he risk the possibility of only weak Collectors being born?" Goban sighed, he had wondered the same. He knew something was wrong, something had been stirring within the Court for the past thousand years. And it bothered him that he didn't know what.

"I know it seems strange, out of place. But Jareth my old friend please listen to me. You know I am not a fan of mortals, but I have come to know Lady Elena very well this past year. I have never met another like her. I am inclined to change my mind on mortals due to her and my daughter. But this is beyond the point. I am here to warn you that a marriage to her would only put both of you in danger.

"What happened to the Jareth I used to know? You had vowed to marry for political power, why now throw that away to marry someone who would only hurt your position?" Jareth stood and gazed out the window of his study. The sky was a heavy white from the falling snow. Such a non-color should be a sign of purity. But on this day it was one of cold harsh reality.

"I had known love once, I was foolish and had let it die. Now that I have it again I won't let anyone take it away. Not even all the powers of the Underground will be able to take her from me."

--------------------

Elena waltzed into the throne room, the target in hand. She set the large cork round down in front of Jareth in his throne. She smirked at the arrow plunged deeply into the bull's-eye. But as her gaze fell upon her lover her smile fell.

"Jareth what is the matter? Who was it who was waiting for you?" Standing from his throne he passed Elena, his hand running lightly across her cheek. Elena turned and watched him as he stood in front of the fire that blazed from the pit in the middle of the room. Elena stood beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"Jareth?" He smiled weakly and took her hand from his shoulder to softly kiss it.

"It was Goban, he has come with news of the coming war. It seems the western realms have raised an army again, it was only a matter of time before this happened. They have always been rebellious, everyone knew this war would raise its ugly head again." He let go of her hand placing his fingers on her lips. She was so beautiful, everything he could wish for. All he wanted was to call her his wife. He rested his forehead on her's and just took in her scent.

"Come, I don't want to talk any more of this. Goban has exhausted me already with his political babble. I want to hear of how your archery training went." He pulled her with him to the throne and wrapped her up in his lap as he leaned far back within the stone seat.

"I am sure you know, remember the nexus Jareth. I know when you are using power on me. And…." She ran her hand through his hair, her finger trailing down to rest on his lips.

"I also know when you are lying to me. Goban had something much more to say then about the war. We knew weeks ago that the war was coming. What has you so exasperated?" Closing his eyes he silently cursed the nexus. While it made him much closer to Elena than anyone in his entire life, it also meant she could read him like a book.

"Something is happening within the Court, Tiernan is trying to make it so he arrest me." Elena furrowed her brows How could he arrest Jareth. He had told her a year ago that the Court would never risk it because of Jareth's power. There was only one explanation.

"Another Dream Collector has been born? One stronger than you?" Jareth shook his head, such a new and strong power would not have been able to have gone unnoticed.

"No, something else is going on. Something that allows Tiernan to risk killing me." Elena slipped from his lap and began to pace around. This could not be happening! She had already gone through the wicked stepsisters and evil stepmother chapters of this fairytale. It was time for her happily-ever-after!

"What does he plan on charging you for? He has already cleared your name of the events dealing with Rioghnan and the twins, he couldn't charge you with it now without looking like an idiot." She kicked the target into the fire delighting in watching it and the arrow burn. All the while pretending it was Tiernan's head.

"Breaking the natural laws of the Underground." He tapped his riding crop against the side of the throne, this was far from the way he planned on giving her the news of his proposal.

"Natural laws?" From what knowledge she had of the Underground and its political system she knew that the Underground was ruled by three main sets of laws. The Laws of the Court, these the laws set out of the group of representatives of all the kingdoms that made up the high Court. These rules meant to keep order between the kingdoms and prevent war.

Then came the Laws of Power. These laws much more complex, as these dealt with the amount of power a ruler held, how much their kingdom and their people held, and the power of who they were allied with. Jareth had even explained about the equation of adding in the possible power of future heirs.

After that came Natural Law. These were simple as they were the laws of what was natural within the realm of the Underground. Such as the use of power in birthing, the treatment of others, and so on and so forth. For what Tiernan was suggesting Jareth would have to have done something so unnatural he would have become an abomination. But as she knew, he had done nothing to warrant such and accusation.

"He plans on executing me if I go ahead with my plans to marry you." Elena stood still just staring at Jareth. Had she herd him correctly, his plans to marry her?

"Y-your, um your what?" Jareth strode over to Elena and slipping his hand into hers knelt before her.

"This is not how this was suppose to go, but I guess candles and roses don't really matter. Elena there is nothing more in this world or any other that I want more than you to be my wife and queen. Will you grant me this, will you marry me?" Elena shook as she stood there, she thought for a moment and could not help but laugh slightly as the first thing that popped into her head to say was; _"Candles and roses do matter damnit!"_ Instead she knelt down in front of him and ran her free hand over his cheek.

"You ask such silly questions sometimes. If you don't already know the answer then I have been sorely mistaken in your intelligence. Of course I will marry you!" Jareth just gazed into her chocolate eyes not saying word, he had expected her to accept but to actually hear it from her lips was astounding.

"Jareth are you going to kiss me or just stare at me open mouthed? Use that mouth of yours for something more than catching flies!" Jareth laughed as he gathered her up in his arms. His lips found hers and he preceded to show her just what else he could use his mouth for. Elena wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck. Slowly he laid the two of them down on the heavy pelts that had been thrown haphazardly around the fire pit. Elena stared up at her intended, her king, with pleading eyes. He leaned down catching her lips in his, his hands traced the length of her sides to rest at her hips. Once Jareth pulled back so he could trail burning kisses along her neck and corset line Elena searched the doorways.

"Um Jareth, don't you think this is maybe just a little unwise?" Lifting his lips just enough that he could be heard he whispered across her skin.

"Hm, unwise? You wish to wait?" Squirming under his hot breath she worked to pull the long gloves from her hands, her bare fingers desperately needing the feel of his hair.

"No, well I mean yes I do wish to wait. But that is not what I mean, we are in the middle of the throne room. Anyone could show up at any time." Jareth laughed, his breath trailing down between her breasts.

"Who the goblins? They wouldn't care. But if it makes you feel better…." With a flick of his wrist he set all the doors shut and preceded to pay as close attention to the heated swell of her chest.

"No but what about Goban, or any of the Court? Shutting doors will not keep them out. I am sure that the site of the two of us together in that manner would not help your case with Tiernan." Groaning Jareth sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Elena wrapped him up in her arms, Jareth taking one of her bare hands and nipping at her fingers till she giggled.

"I wish the Court would just leave us alone. I wish the world would leave us alone." Setting her chin on his shoulder she lightly kissed his ear and ever so slightly bite at the lobe before whispering.

"We will have our time very soon." The fire before them crackled as though amused by some unheard joke.

"I am afraid it will not be as soon as you believe. King Jareth I am regretful that I must tell you this, but the first wave of the western armies has reached the central boarders sooner than expected. The Court has just requested that all the rulers of the Southern and Eastern realms assemble their armies and leave for camp at Fort Emer." Goban stood opposite of the doting couple, his attire changed from his normal Court robes. Elena cringed at her friend's appearance in military uniform.

"The Western realms must have space shifters on their side, from their last position they couldn't have reached the central boarder for another month." Jareth stood puling Elena with him. He walked with a rather cold expression on his face as he moved to sit in his throne. He motioned for Elena to join him on the top step of the dais.

"When are the orders to leave?" Goban walked slowly across the floor, his steel tipped boots creating a chilling sound in Elena's ears.

"The Western army should make it to the city of Freyr within a fortnight, High Lord Tiernan has requested all convoys to leave within a seven-night. He hopes to be able to catch them off guard by having the first infantry positioned in Balder instead of Freyr." Jareth groaned, Tiernan was being very foolish, or he was being very cleaver. This move was rather dangerous, it could end up leaving their army vulnerable. How did he expect a plan to be devised in such a sort amount of time?

Elena leaned back and just listened in horror as Goban and Jareth discussed the war. They had known it was coming, but Jareth had ensured her it would still be months before it would come to this. And now on the night they should be celebrating their engagement they were discussing war strategies.

If she could grant wishes she would grant Jareth's, that the world would just leave them alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry this took me so long to get out, I have been busy with a few things, and this chapter also gave me a few problems with letting me write it out.

Also one one the reasons I have been busy has been writing two other Labyrinth stories with to very good friends, If you wish to check them out they are on the accounts, Quills and Steels, and, The Gypsy Pirates.

And as always this story is for Tari...and a big thanks to Tari, Nerds and Gebo for helping me out with this.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing from the movie. Please see Author page for full disclaimer.


	2. If We Should Pretend

If We Should Pretend:

--------------------

"This is ridiculous! This is what armies are for, what happens should you die?" Elena leaned back against the wall as she watched Jareth pull out an old military uniform. It had only been yesterday they had gotten the news of the Court's call to arms, and Jareth had already had his army mobilized and was now getting ready himself.

"I'm not going to die." His words were cold as they left his lips. He immediately regretted his brashness, he was angry at the situation not her. How could he be mad at her for worrying about the same things as he did?

"Not going to die?! I respect your complete faith in your own abilities as a soldier, but forgive me if I do not share that faith. Need I remind you that you have never seen battle? Oh you are good at scaring young girls into submission, but out on the battlefield you won't be able to win over an opponent by whispering seductively in their ear." Fists clenched tightly around the black and crimson uniform as Jareth bit back his frustration. He didn't need to be reminded of any of this, times had been pretty peaceful as of late in the Underground. The closest he saw to battle was in the practice room. In truth Rioghnan had been his first blood.

"Elena, please don't. I know there is a chance that I will not return. But I can't think that way, if I do I will drive myself crazy. I can't let myself think that I will die without you, that I will leave you alone. You are the only thing that is keeping me calm now. Without you I don't know what I would do." Closing the trunk of clothing Jareth sat on top bidding Elena over. She slipped her arms around his neck and sighed as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I wish I had the same control over my thoughts as you do, all I can think about is you dying." She nipped at his nose as he pulled her closer. Sometimes she wondered if life would have been easier for them Aboveground. There they would be nothing but and man and a woman, no wars or vindictive Court members would try to tear them apart. But then she thought, they couldn't live like that. Being just a man and a woman. Jareth was a king, and though he would have been living as a normal man he would always have that need to rule in him. She knew even she couldn't go back to being ordinary, too many of her memories of that time were gone and she had spent so much time as a Lady of the Goblin Court to be able to return and be happy.

"I promise I won't die, as long as you stay with me in the nexus I know I will have the strength to win this war and deal with Tiernan." He pressed his lips firmly to her's. He didn't want to go, oh how he wished they could just hide away till all of this blew over. But who knew how long that could be, the last war with the Western Realms lasted four hundred years. But then again he knew no matter how much he loved Elena he would never hide from this or his duties. Nor would Elena, she was too stubborn and too strong to run away like a coward.

Elena pulled back from Jareth and stood with her hands clamped a little to hard to her hips.

"Well! Now lets get you in that uniform. Best to see if it fits now than on the battle field."

--------------------

Tiernan blew on the wet ink that created the almost illegible scribbles across the small piece of parchment. Once dry he rolled the paper tightly to that of the size of the small finger of a child. He slipped it inside of a wooden tube and tied it to the leg of a rather small bird. Whispering lightly into its ear he released the bird into the darkening sky.

He stepped back and closed the window, there was something to say about old mortal tricks such as that.

The sound of heavy pounding rattled the thick wood of his door. He groaned as he slipped his stationary back within the mahogany box. The door opned without a summons, the heavy pounding turning into heavy footsteps.

"One should wait to enter till summoned. I would have thought you of all people would have known that." Tiernan did not look around, only continued his cleaning of his desk. The footsteps stopped as the door slambed itself shut.

"And I would have thought you would have known better than to try a stunt like this!" Goban slambed a scroll down on the table next to Tiernan. The High Lord only shrugged as he snaped the lid to the box shut.

"Lord Goban you act as though you are surprised. Surely you did not think I would spare him because of the war?" He slipped his fingers around the scroll Goban had just brought. He pulled it from under the heavy weight of his hand and opened it up marking at how his signature scrolled delicately across the parchment.

"In fact that is exactly what I expected you to do. In fact war or not I expected you to "spare" him." Tiernan laughed slightly as he threw the scroll across the room and onto the large bed. Goban was foolish as was Jareth, though, he thought, Jareth was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"And why would I do that? He is breaking the Natural Law, he must be punished." Goban stomped forward so he was only a breath away from the High Lord. How dare he speak as though Jareth were a common criminal!

"He has done nothing wrong and you know it!" Goban spoke in hushed whispers, had he been heard speaking to the High Lord thusly he would have been given a good lashing.

"Is everything alright, Lord Goban, My Lordship?" Fiona entered from the bathing chambers, her hair still dripping from her bath. Goban kept his gaze from his friend in her night clothing and whispered to Tiernan.

"Whatever you have up your sleeve know that I will figure it out." He turned and nodded briefly to Fiona before leaving without a word.

"My husband what was that all about?" Tiernan slipped his hand through his hair as he walked to his wife. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on her rosebud lips.

"Nothing my Dear, Lord Goban simply has some concerns about the war. He suggested that he and the second detachment of the army go to Balder before the United army gets to Fort Emer. I am thinking about granting him this." Fiona hid her eyes from her husband, he was lying. Goban would never be so stupid as to go to Balder. Tiernan was leading him right into a trap, and she knew Jareth too.

--------------------

"Oh come on Jareth, how am I to know what measurements to send the tailor if you won't come out and let me size them?" Jareth could be heard groaning behind the large screen in his room. He had been behind there for over an hour as he put on the military uniform. Elena had insisted he try it on as soon as possible, he was not very happy about it.

"Just tell him that it is too big and to make a whole new one." Elena leaned back in the pillows on Jareth's bed. Why was he being so stubborn. With the clothes he normally wore how could he complain.

"Oh it can't be that bad!" Jareth stayed silent, he was rather like an overgrown child sometimes.

"Fine if you won't come out I'm coming back there myself!" Elena rushed behind before Jareth could protest. She stood there bitting her bottom lip as she looked him over. His father must have been very tall.

"Well ok we don't have time to have a new one made, but um…..lets see what we can do huh?" Jareth rolled his eyes, he should have known better than to think his father's old uniform would fit. Elena worked quick to take the measurements as the tailor instructed. The sooner they got Jareth out of that uniform the better.

"There done!" Sighing in relief Jareth flung his hand over his body sending the uniform and measurements to his tailor. Elena smiled as he returned to his normal attire. Her smile fell as she watched Jareth, she could loose him. In a matter of days she could loose him.

"Jareth?" He ran his hand through his hair trying to get it back to "normal" as he walked back into the main part of his room.

"Yes Love?" He laid back on his bed, his legs messing up the neatly made sheets. Elena slipped up next to him delighting in the way he would engulf her entire body in his.

"I want to get married now." Jareth looked down at the mass of auburn hair that scattered over his chest. He had spent the entire year working towards being able to marry her as soon as he could, and now when it might seem that he could loose her forever he was hesitant to marry.

"Elena….." He ran his hand through her hair and down her back pulling her closer.

"You do realize what would happen if we were to marry before I left?" She pulled herself up closer to him and rested her head against his neck.

"According to Underground law I would have to go with you and fight by your side. But Jareth I would rather fight and die with you than have to live alone. I don't want to live without you." A single tear fell from her eye, Jareth wiped it away before it could fall on his chest. He couldn't bear to think of her dying beside him, and what if he survived but she didn't? He wouldn't be able to continue on.

"But…….." Elena shook her head and rested her lips on his before he could speak another word. Jareth moaned as she poured all her worry into the kiss in the form of passion. He pulled her back and just gazed into her eyes. As he ran his hands up and down her body he began to formulate a plan.

"Fine, tomorrow we shall begin the preperations and we shall be wed in three days." Elena smiled though beneath that smile was worry. She was elated to be his wife and queen, but she was still worried about the war. Only now she feared for her own life along with Jareth's.

"At least we will have three days as husband and wife, three days we can at least pretend for a time that all is well." Jareth shifted under her, she would forgive him in time. He knew that this had to be done, he couldn't let her come with him.

"If we are to pretend let us start now, let us have six days to act as though all is well. Stay with me tonight." Elena sat fully up, the shock apparent on her face. She shook her head and began to slip off the bed as Jareth grabbed her hand.

"Jareth I told you already I wish to wait." He laughed lowly as he pulled her back into his waiting arms.

"Then we shall, just…….." Jareth ran a hand through her hair and down her back. He slipped his hand back up and held her chin lightly.

"Just stay, nothing more. I don't know how long we will be gone, but at least let me lie beside you without worry of the war outside our tent for as long as I can. Let me hold you simply because I love you and not because I fear I will loose you in the morning." Elena only nodded as she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes soon beginning to fall asleep, she barely even noticed when Jareth switched them into their night clothes and slipped the heavy blankets over them.

--------------------

Jareth laid wide-eyed with Elena in his arms. It had to be well into the night by this time, after Elena had fallen asleep he had left to arrange a few things with the Healer, not to mention a few of the maids.

Now he waited until he knew Elena would be dreaming. Feeling the familiar pull of the dream world he sent her a sweet dream as he began to work.

He pulled the blankets from the two of them and began to run his hands down her body to rest on her midriff. He snuck the gown over her legs so he could see the flesh of her stomach. He hoped she would forgive him for this soon.

He pressed his lips to the flesh of her belly, a warm heat radiating from them. He felt her move beneath him making him hold her gently down. He ran a hand over where his lips had just been and pulled her gown back down. He pulled her up into his arms hoping that he would survive the war and that it would be an easy win.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok sorry it took me so long to get ths out, I have no clue why but Elena and Jareth are giving me trouble. Sorry this is so short, hopefully the next chapter will be much longer!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it, not making money off of it, see author page for full disclaimer.


	3. Necessary Deceptions

Necessary Deceptions:

--------------------

Elena moaned quietly as she roused from her sleep, she stretched out her arms almost colliding with Jareth's head. She sat up slightly remembering where she had spent the night. Ever so slowly she slipped from his arms not wishing to wake him. With as much stress as he had been under lately he needed all the sleep he could get.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she made her way to the bathing chambers. She felt strange, almost as though her body had been pelted with a powerful attack. She reached out with her new found power, but only found the usual taste of Jareth. She shrugged it off as she began to draw a bath for the morning, but before she could even go to lock the door she felt herself collapse on the floor feeling as though she could throw up at any moment.

Jareth shot up out of bed, feeling Elena through the nexus long before hearing her gag and cough on the floor. He composed himself and sent a message to the healer to be ready for them. He ran slightly to the bathing chambers and gathered a still gagging Elena into his arms. He soothed her as he ran his hands through her hair. She calmed as the gagging subsided and was replaced by soft sobs.

Calming herself she sat up fully wiping off the sweat and tears, she had never before had such a fit in the morning. She gazed up at Jareth through now watery eyes, the sound of the bath overflowing bringing her back to reality. She shot her head over to see the water spilling over the large stone bath. Without thinking she waved her hand the water freezing right before them.

Jareth started at what had just happened, he knew she took on much of his powers through the nexus, but even he could not just freeze water like that.

Elena blinked trying to clear her eyes of what she believed had to be an illusion. After blinking a few times she just stared mouth fully agape. Jareth tapped the bottom of her chin urging her to close her mouth. He laughed and gathered her up in his arms.

"Come now Love, I think it might be a good idea we get you to the healer. Don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow as he shifted her weight in his arms.

"Uh, yeah that is most likely the best idea. I have never had a gagging fit in the morning, in fact I don't ever remember have a gagging fit in my life……" She stopped for a moment and cocked her head.

"Of course as I don't remember anything before I came here I could be wrong." She laughed somewhat bitterly. She was not really bitter at what happened, sure there were days where she would look out over the Labyrinth and watch the goblin families as they went about their day. Those days she was resentful about what happened, but yet there were other days…. Other days that totally outweighed her days of bitterness. These were the days she spent with Jareth as he trained her on how to use her new powers, or sitting and reading by the fire, going for a simple walk in the gardens. And more often than not just cuddling up in each others arms locked away from all goblins, all elven advisers, and all Court members. Those days she couldn't care less that she had no memories from Aboveground, no she knew she was making new and better memories now.

She opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them as they entered the Healer's chambers. Jareth set her down on the small table and left as the Healer directed him out into the hall.

"I suppose she is still having these symptoms you reported to me last night?" The Healer slipped his hands inside of his robe as he worked to keep his voice down so Elena could not hear.

"Indeed, I awoke just this morning to her kneeling by the bath basin in a fit of gags. But know she will not tell you of the past few weeks, she is a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. But she has been getting sick every morning." The Healer nodded and peeked back inside his chambers.

"And you said you awoke this morning to find her in the bathing chambers, I am guessing then you two are sharing your chambers?" Jareth nodded and moved the Healer away from the door.

"Yes, she will not tell you anything about it. She is very modest when it comes to such things." The Healer smirked already beginning to understand what could be going on.

"But please after you have examined her come to me first. With her being ill as of late I am afraid any shock, good or bad could end up causing too much stress." Jareth steered the Healer back towards the chambers, now for his blasted subject to just follow directions correctly. He was very glad he had not hired the Goblin Healer, they never listen.

--------------------

A warm fire crackled softly inside a makeshift hearth. The rulers and military captains of the Western Realms sat around a long table covered in piles of papers.

King Faolan leaned back kicking his feet up onto the table, his movement causing many of the papers to fly about.

"So this will be a simple attack then? Once Balder falls we will have a clear shot to Fort Emer." Ita groaned as she picked up the papers her king had just sent flying across the tent.

"If I may be so bold Your Majesty, I am sure the Court and Minister of Armies are much smarter than to set up their entire army at Fort Emer. I am sure Balder is protected just as heavily as the Court Capital." Faolan scoffed at his Head of Armies. Faolan was far from what one would call a military genius, in fact if you put him on the battlefield with a sword he would use it as a walking stick to get as far away from the battle as possible.

"We will not be sending our army to Balder." Queen Unda who had been silent up til now sat up in her elegantly carved throne. Her eyes of blue water piercing each of the members before her in turn.

Unda was Queen of the Undine, the water creatures who lived within the western sea. The Undine were normally a very peaceful race, they preferred to keep to their own realms within the sea. They never even considered themselves part of the Underground. They found the Faire Folk to be to vain and egotistical and enjoyed the company of mortals a much deal greater.

"Oh and what gives you authority to make such a decision?" Faolan regarded the Undine as much of his people. Unclean and unfit to be part of the Underground. Most water races were, as their origins were of Aboveground.

"Why King Faolan our most gracious sponsor." Unda smirked rather devilishly, the strange shimmering skin around her lips making the simple expression seem even more dangerous than she had intended.

"I am beginning to wonder about that. Why would you wish to help us?" Faolan winced but worked his best to hide it, Unda was known for her ability to destroy all that opposed her.

"It is not you who I wish to help, I and my people could care less if you and your pathetic race were to slaughter yourselves to extinction." Unda leaned back, her long white hair slowly toppling over her chest like falling water.

"Good, we could care less about you and your people!" Lord Jarl unsheathed his dagger and stabbed it hard into the table before him.

"Lord Jarl do I need to remind you that we are all here under a truce agreement? It would be wise not to anger our allies." Ita glowered at her subordinate, Lord Jarl's hate for Unda and her kind went far beyond that of the others Underground.

"Our allies?! Are you all out of your minds?! We have no need of the Undine's help! Last I knew we put fish on our plates not our battlefields!" Ita shot up, her sword pointed at Jarl's throat. Unda laughed lowly as she slid from her throne to glide elegantly across the room. Her hand wrapped around the blade, sky blue blood making the smallest drop on the floor as she lowered Ita's sword.

"You should not waist your time on this pathetic and lazy fairy. He is only sore, Moana my eldest daughter had once enchanted him. Lord Jarl, surely you had understood about my race when you set out for her hand?" Jarl only huffed, he had been headstrong. He thought if he just could spend time with her then she would fall for him. He was a fool to think any Undine would marry anyone Underground.

Unda smiled as she returned to her throne, her land legs still shimmering with the silky scales of her fins.

"If you don't care about us why are you helping?" Faolan scratched his chin, he hated not knowing everything going on around him. It drove him to the point of insanity, the fact was though out of all in the tent he was the one who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I have my reasons, just know when all is said and done you will understand who I did this for. You will not like it, that I am sure of. But I made a promise to him years ago, and I refuse to let it go unfulfilled." Ita raised a brow at the Undine, ever since she joined them against the Court and the Unified Kingdoms she had been suspicious about her reasons. The Undine just didn't up and decide one day that they liked the Faire Folk. But when their mysterious sponsor started relaying messages through Unda what could she do?

"So why aren't we going to Balder?" Unda produced a small crystal of water, the swirling inside showing her the Court and the United Armies.

"Because they are expecting us to hit it first. Toppling Balder would be to their advantage not ours. While we were preoccupied with the walled city they would be gathering a large army in Fort Emer. We must hit Emer while they are still disorganized, before all the armies get there. We might be a large force, but the United army is vast and their captions and generals hold more power than all the western kings combined. We must hit hard and fast if we are to win this war." Unda flicked away the globe of water, if these creatures knew anything it was how little a chance they really had of winning.

"And how do you know this? You seem to know a lot about what the Unified Kingdoms are doing." Ita watched as all the other soldiers and rulers fixed their gaze on Unda.

"Haven't you ever wondered who our brilliant sponsor is?" She smirked knowingly as she slipped back in her throne, her long shimmering land legs crossing over one another. All present began to perform a succession of actions, lifting their brows, mummering with each other, shaking their heads in disbelief, and finally leaning back in their chairs with a smug smile on their faces.

--------------------

Elena closed her eyes as the healer ran his cold hands over her abdomen.

"Is this really necessary? You have been at this for over an hour, I'm getting hungry." The healer only tisked as he continued on. Elena was not to sure she liked the smug smirk on his face.

He slapped his hands together as he pulled back, Elena sat up brushing off her gown as she did so. When she looked up from her lap she found the room empty. She would have to talk to Jareth about employing a much kinder healer.

Jareth rested against the wall as the healer slipped from his chambers.

"You were right to bring her here Your Majesty." Jareth set his face so as not to give away his knowledge on what was going on.

"Is everything alright with the Lady Elena?" His features showing only the slightest bit of worry for the healer.

"Oh yes Your Majesty, in fact all is perfectly alright. It is a time to rejoice for the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth lifted a brow as he motioned the two of them further away from the healer's chambers.

"And what pray-tell is there to rejoice, my betrothed is sick." He found himself enoying this little charade more than he should have.

"Oh no, no Your Majesty! The Lady Elena is far from sick, our Lady of the RoseBriar is carrying your heir!" The smile on the healer's face was bright and large, Jareth almost hated to trick him this way. But it was vital that Elena not be allowed to go with him to Fort Emer.

"She is carrying my child?" He feigned surprise as he staggered back, he often wondered how he would actually act when this moment was real.

"Yes Your Majesty, I would say maybe three to four weeks. I am surprised that no one has figured it out by now, mostly Lady Elena….." The healer stopped for a moment and looked behind him.

"Of course she is mortal, I have heard that mortals normally are taken completely by surprise by this sort of thing. Still strange as she has so much of Your Majesty's power." The mention of power brought Jareth from his act, there was one other thing he needed to know.

"She is still new to using such power, she might not be able to use it to connect with the child. She will learn as time goes on. There is one other matter I wish to discuss." The healer stopped smiling after noticing the stern and hard look on his king's face.

"I am at your service Your Majesty." He made a short bow before clamping his hands behind his back.

"You of course are an expert at the powers of our people, and I know of course you know what powers I hold, is this not right?" Jareth glared slightly at the shorter man before him.

"This is right Your Majesty, my studies led me to take up researching the different powers of the Underground. Why, is there something wrong Your Majesty?" The healer shivered slightly, with the war coming it would be disaster should the king come down with an illness.

"Not with me, the Lady Elena is who I was refering to. As you know the Lady and myself are connected through a nexus enabling her to use my power and to extend her life. I was under the impression that her use of my power was limited to what I myself could do. But when I found the Lady this morning she had used the power in a way I have never before be able to do." The healer tapped his lips as he thought on this new piece of information.

"Well as a nexus has never really been done successfully until Your Majesty and our Lady we are still unsure as to the full effect it has on two beings. More so as it has never been done with a mortal. It could be that your power is in essance transmuting. Her body could be simply changing the power for her use. Or….." He stopped to look up at his king, everyone knew that the nexus was an uncertain thing. Many feared it would end up being the death of the Goblin King.

"Or it could be the pregnancy, I mean it has been known to happen before. In fact I have heard that Your Majesty's mother was known to be able to use His Majesty's powers of time when pregnant." Jareth nodded slowly, he knew it could not be the pregnancy as she wasn't really carrying his child. But he still did not accept the explanation that it was simply the nexus.

"I suppose you are correct." The healer once again smiled, his hands clamping together in excitement.

"If I may be so bold Your Majesty, but when do you plan on announcing this joyous event?" Jareth leaned down just so he was near the healer's ear.

"I don't plan to, The Lady Elena has been through enough right now. While I do know she will be overjoyed at the news of a child, I also know she is at the moment stressed over the upcoming wedding and the war. I don't want to add any more stress, I know her mind and she would spend the time we have together worrying over the complactions of having a child during a war." Jareth pulled back from the healer hoping he would listen to him, if Elena knew what he did before he was ready everything would be shot.

"But Your Majesty, even if you do not wish to annouce this to the courts you should at least tell the Lady Elena. She should know what is happening to her body, mostly as she will need to prepare for child birth." Jareth glared down at the shorter man, healers could be very annoying people.

"No, and you must promise me that you won't tell. You may with the help of a select few maids do all that is needed to ensure the health of both my betrothed and heir, but you mustn't tell her until there is no denying it." The healer nodded, to disobey the king could have dire consequences.

"As you wish Your Majesty." The healer took a bow and hurried his way back to the Lady Elena, this was going to be hard without the mother's knowledge and help.

--------------------

"Jareth are you sure the healer was correct, I mean you didn't get sick from the meal last night?" Elena tested the tension on her bow. After spending her morning with the healer drinking tea after tea she had run off to prepare for battle. Jareth had promised he would deal with the wedding so she could rest, needless to say Elena was in quite a bit of trouble when she was found in the sparring room instead of her chambers.

"Yes but I have a greater tolerance for Underground food then you. And I do seem to remember you ate quite a deal of food." A small sphere sped across the room, Jareth catching it before it hit his head.

"You are incorrigible!" He only laughed as he pulled two staffs from the wall.

"I know and you love me for it. But really my Love, you have been all a worry. I am sure it was just a mix of things. Here." He tossed one of the large wooden staffs at her. Elena stared down at the weapon in her hand.

"What is this?" She lifted a brow as she sent her bow away.

"A quartersaff." Elena looked at her king with a blank stare.

"A really big stick, ok?" Jareth could not help but laugh as Elena slammed the end of the staff on the floor, her eyes glaring at him.

"I know what a quarterstaff is, but why did you hand me one?" Jareth conjured a crystal, tossing it in the air causing his clothes to change into his sparring whites. Which of course left little to the imagination.

"You are to join me in this war, the quarterstaff is one of the basic weapons that will be used." Elena smirked as she looked Jareth over, his jerkin was made of thick leather and cut low on his chest revealing his snow white skin. His breeches close-fitting giving Elena a good preview to what her wedding night would entail.

"Trying to brag My Lord?" She smirked as she allowed her gaze to linger on him. Jareth caught his breath wishing they were already married, she was killing him.

"Only for you." She slowly ran her hand over her body, her clothes changing from the heavy winter gown to a pair of tight leather shorts and crop top. The garment showing off her midrift and long legs. Jareth groaned but kept his gaze on her eyes.

"Well shall we start then?" Elena nodded as she stood with her knees bent. Jareth shook his head as he came up behind her. He slid his hands over her shoulders and lifted her into a standing position.

"That is bad form my Love. Keep your stance upright with your knees fairly straight and about a foot and a half apart." Jareth mimicked her movements behind her as he continued to hold on to her shoulders, his hands wanting to slide further down.

"Your rear leg should be upright and the front at a slight angle. There you go." He slipped his hands down her arms to grasp the staff with her.

"A thrust is the favored move, preferred over a blow." He squeezed her hands as he moved them in position.

"And what pray-tell is that?" Jareth rested his lips against her ear as he leaned in.

"A thrust is an attack with the tip of the staff and the arm in extension." His breath tickled over her neck, she just rolled her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Why is it that I am getting the impression this is not the type of instruction you really are wishing to give me?" His low laughter resonated through her body causing her to shiver.

"You know me too well my Love, but you are going to war. Now to thrust….

Release your forward hand from the staff like so…." He held tightly onto her as he pulled her hand from the staff and completed the thrust movement. Their bodies in complete unison as though they were one body.

"Now pluck back the staff and grasp it with both hands to recover your guard. Here you will gain additional reach in the process." He lowered his lips to her ear once more. Elena pulled from his hold and sent the staff away.

"Jareth for all sanity here what are you doing?" Her voice was soft as she changed back into her dress.

"Why are you teaching me this? From what I understand as Queen I am to fight by your side." Jareth groaned as he changed back as well. He gathered her up in his arms and shifted back to his chambers. Elena sat on the bed and just watched as Jareth paced around.

"Jareth?" He ran his hand through his hair before joining her on the bed, his body sprawled across the mattress.

"I just want you to be prepared. As my wife you will be by my side. We, along with the other rulers, will lead the army into battle on horse back. The more primitive weapons such as the quarterstaff are only last resorts should your power run out, or should I…." Elena rested down beside him, her fingers playing with the white blonde strands of his hair.

"Or should you die you mean, and I loose the power from the nexus." Jareth gazed up at Elena, by both Underground and Aboveground standards she was young. Yet she always seemed more wise than the oldest amongst his people.

"Yes, Elena this is not a game. There is a chance I could die, and I want to make sure you are prepared for that. Not only for what battle you will have to endure to live, but for what comes after. After we wed and you are crowned queen you are to inherit my throne should I pass before we have a child." He smiled weakly at her as he allowed his hand to graze over her stomach. He hated what he was doing to her, but there was no other way. He would not leave her without being crowned Queen, and hell if he would take her to battle and most likely to her death. He was at least content that should he die she would rule his kingdom perfectly.

Elena grabbed his hand and slipped it up and around her as she laid down almost on top of him.

"Now who is thinking negatively? Come now we are both going to drive each other crazy if we continue to think this way. Now we are to be married in two days time, let us rejoice in the time we have." Jareth allowed a full smile to take over his lips as he turned the two of them over, his eyes drinking in the beautiful site below him.

"Should we continue our lesson then?" Elena raised her brow as Jareth began to leave sweet kisses along her jaw line.

"If you mean back in the sparring room than yes…" She laughed as he glared at her, the look of frustration showing clearly in his eyes.

"You are killing me My Love." He traced her lips with his fingers, her mouth slowly clamping around them before she released her hold.

"Only two more days, two more days and I will be your's in every since of the word."

An array of giggling could be heard from the King's chambers as Jareth gathered up his betrothed in his arms and kissed her passionately from head to toe. For at least in that moment both the King and his Lady could pretend that all was right in the world, even if both of them knew that all the time they had left together could be only five days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: First off sorry to everyone who I promised this would be out last week, I had a lot come up and the chapter was being a pain. But I am hoping chapter four won't, I have the next few chapters planned basicly fully out so hopefully they won't take long.

Now this chapter and the quarterstaff bit was inspired by Nerds, also thanks to Nerds for helping me with getting that bit as correct as I can. And as always this story is for Tari! And thanks to my three beautiful Sugars for enduring me and helping, Tari, Nerds and Gebo!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing from the movie!


	4. Hell Or High Water

Hell Or High Water:

--------------------

"What is that my Wife? You are so silent." Tiernan shoved a fork full of his meal in his mouth, small bits of food tumbling down the breast of his tunic.

"Just an invitation to a wedding." Fiona eyed her husband, sometimes she questioned the validity of her sanity when she married that man. Though at least their marriage did have its perks, too bad, she thought, none of them were in the bed chambers.

"Oh, another commoner hoping for our presence to up their status I suppose." Again he shoved his meal in his mouth. Tiernan was never accused of being proper at the table, his manners in fact left something to be greatly desired.

"No, it is a noble marriage. Royalty as a matter of fact." Fiona's eyes returned to the scroll in her hands, she should have expected this. That man had no common sense in him, now he not only put himself in danger but the Lady Elena too. Wars were not something to be played with so carelessly.

"Um hm, just great another king has found his peasant whore and wants to make all a fairy tale by making her his beautiful queen. How boring! These are suppose to be great and all powerful rulers, can not they think of something more interesting to do? Something that at least can not be found in every blasted mortal book from the beginning of time?!" A stream of cream and honey dribbled down the side of his face only to be wiped away by the sleeve of his tunic.

"Toss that ridiculous thing away! I have more exciting ways to spend my time, like watching the dust gather." He shook his hand in the air, his eyes rolling in his sockets making it look as though he was one mushroom short of a fairy ring. And as Fiona saw it, he was two short.

"Oh really? I do believe my husband that you might be interested in this wedding. Very interested in fact. I think actually that you already are concerned about this particular pairing, as you have made it clear to the entire Court your involvement in the prevention of this event. Well the vain attempt of prevention I would say." Tiernan dropped his fork, the silver shattering the fine china below it. The corner of his mouth contorted into a grotesque form, his eyes gleaming with a hot fire.

"Fiona enough! What are you talking about?" That fool wouldn't dare defy him when he made his feelings so clear on the subject would he? Of course Tiernan already knew the answer, of course he would. Even though this was what he was hoping for the blatant rebellion against him was maddening.

Fiona shook the invitation in front of her as she began to recite from it.

"To all Kings, Queens, and Nobelmen of the Underground. King Jareth of the Labyrinth wishes to announce the highly anticipated and long awaited marriage between himself and Lady Elena, Our Lady of the RoseBriar, in the matter of two days." She lowered her hands and handed the scroll to her husband. Teirnan glared at the parchment.

"That fool!" Fiona calmly set her fork down on her plate, her action making the slightest noise.

"This is what you wanted, is it not? No matter how much you spouted about preventing this marriage, this is what you really wanted to happen. Now you have reason to arrest Jareth, or so you believe." Tiernan huffed as he read the rest of the invitation. To think Jareth fell for a mortal, though it didn't surprise him a bit. He was always becoming smitten with the girls who came to the Labyrinth.

"You have no need to play little games with me my Love, I know your thoughts on this matter." Fiona rolled her eyes, he knew nothing of her thoughts and feelings concerning Jareth or Elena. Her husband was a fool, his hate for Jareth and the Goblin kingdom uncalled for.

"Oh you do, do you?" The marriage between Fiona and Tiernan was never one of romance and love, Fiona's father had arranged it when she was still very young. It was obvious that Tiernan would raise in the ranks of the Underground. The Third born son of the King of the Western Kingdom of Islwyn. Though born to a concubine he still held much favor in the courts, his good looks being one of the many reasons.

"Do not you think I know how you look at him, or that I know that you visit him almost daily? Oh how noble of you my Dear to want him to be happy even though it is with another. Very gallant of you." Fiona grasped her glass in her hand, very careful not to break it. To think that Tiernan thought she was in love with Jareth! Hardly! She was some five hundred years his senior, she had watched him grow up.

"Is that what you think? Oh how very observant of you, that I would give my heart to a man who has been like my own child at times. It is a wonder sometimes how you became High Lord." She shot up from the table, her long hair toppling over the shimmering pendant at her chest.

"I wonder the same, I always thought it luck. But it wasn't now was it?" He bored his eyes into her. He was no fool, he the third son of a lower king, born to a lowly concubine. How he could marry the first born daughter of one of the largest and most notable Northern Kings was surprising, let alone become one of the most powerful in the Underground.

--------------------

Elena examined a small copper bowl as she walked through the throne room. This was the tenth copper bowl she had the "pleasure" of examining in the last hour.

"Take it to the storage room." An almost strangled cough sounded behind Elena. She rolled her eyes as she turned to find Fergal Kelan shaking his head.

"What is it now?" She was finding that at the moment she really did hate this elf. He had been almost intolerable before, but now he was close to getting his face kicked in.

"That was a gift from King Meallan of Conley." Elena lifted brow as she picked up the copper bowl, she looked around for a moment and just as she suspected she found yet another. She too picked this up.

"Ok this makes eleven, eleven identical copper bowls. Each of which His Majesty and myself will never use….for anything!" Fergal groaned, what a queen she would make. She didn't even understand politics.

"It doesn't matter if what he gave you was a severed goblin head, stuffed and mounted on a bit of wood fished out of the Bog of Eternal Stench. You have to display it. You don't know anything!" He threw his hands up in the air, he and the soon to be queen had been sorting out the first wave of wedding gifts for the past four hours. He really was beginning to want the company of the goblins. They at least didn't ask inane questions.

"Why?" Fergal almost passed out right there.

"Look, _Your Highness_ the politics of the Underground are very fragile. Kings have been known to declare Vendetta for such simple things as mispronouncing the name of their Queen. To not display King Meallan's gift would be as good as saying that you and His Majesty have no respect for him. You might as well go to his castle and urinate on his throne." Elena groaned clearly annoyed at the way this elf seemed to enjoy scolding her. And it had not passed even remotely by the way he called her highness, he had poured all loathing into his speech.

"Ok fine, makes sense I guess. But what about the other ten, would not it be just as important to display them, or all the gifts for that fact?" Oh why had his king made him help Elena with this? Couldn't he have just ordered a maid for the Lady? She would need to pick her Lady Companions soon anyway. No queen of the Underground ever traveled alone, each had a company of young noble women just looking to raise in the ranks by the Queen. He wondered if Elena ever really studied the history of her own people, the practice of course had been dead for a couple of hundred years. Only in the Underground now did the Royals make entertainment by matchmaking.

"No, King Meallan is a very important king. He is even more powerful than His Majesty. He is an ally of the Goblin Kingdom, and it is important that we keep it that way. With what Tiernan seems to be planning you and His Majesty need as many friends as possible. As for the rest of the copper bowls, do what you please with them. They came from mere low nobles, they don't even have enough power to keep a beggar woman from calling His Majesty an arrogant pansy fop." Elena giggled at the adviser's description of Jareth, fop was the perfect choice to use.

"Am I to believe that you Fergal think I'm vain?" Fergal turned slowly around, his face now completely white. It would figure that he would come in just at that point.

"Um no Your Majesty I was just…." Jareth held out his hand and laughed a little.

"Think nothing of it. You can go now, I will finish sorting the gifts with Lady Elena." The elf bowed and started backing out.

"Oh Fergal?" He stopped in his tracks and looked nervously up at Jareth.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Jareth flicked at his vest and smirked wickedly.

"Does this waistcoat make me look fat?" Fergal groaned, he hated being the butt of a joke. He left without a word, Jareth and Elena trying their hardest to control their laughter till he was out of earshot.

"Well Your Majesty that was rather cruel, don't you think?" Elena bit her bottom lip, the image of Jareth as a fop still looming in her mind. Jareth frowned, his cheeks taking on a light pink hue as he touched the nexus and came in contact with the image of him dressed in pink breeches and his face powdered white with a little beauty mark above his lip.

"Not as cruel as what I will do to that wretched elf for putting such images in my Lady's head." Now unable to control herself Elena burst out laughing, her arms sliding lovingly around his waist.

"Oh come on Jareth, you would look cute in all the finery. And a little frill is very sexy." She mocked as she pressed tightly up to his chest. Jareth groaned, that was all he needed, a bit of lace and painting his lips in the shape of a heart.

"I fear My Love that this "cuteness" would in fact make a poor wedding night." Pulling open his shirt just slightly she looked up at him seductively.

"Now I wouldn't say that." She giggled deeply, her voice pulsating through his body as she laid a heated kiss on his now bare chest.

"Don't start what you can't finish My Lady." He warned her softly, though under his sweet tone was a deep seated passion that Elena recognized right away as lust. For the past year each touch, each kiss only made such cravings stronger. And now with their wedding the next day their hunger for each other seemed to almost overtake them. Elena feared if they were too long in a room alone that not even the Court rushing in blades a blazing would be able to stop them.

Understanding and wholeheartedly agreeing she pulled back turning so as to continue with her task of sorting gifts. It was a bother that as future queen she had to take on such tasks.

"So what was it the little pixy was going on about anyway, besides trying to assure that I have the worst wedding night?" Elena shook her head, he overreacted sometimes. He could be dressed in a clown suit for all she cared and she would still ravage him till they both couldn't see. Feeling a bit extra naughty she sent this thought through the nexus and watched quite amused as Jareth lifted a brow at her choice of words.

"He was telling me, or rather scolding me for not understanding why we have to display this particular copper bowl." She picked up one of the bowls at her feet and tossed it at Jareth. He laughed lowly, Elena and Fergal really didn't get along. Elena was sweet and kind, but she had only been Underground for a little over a year, she had much to learn. And Fergal had an intolerance for what he deemed to be stupid questions. Jareth even got on his nerves at times.

"Ah yes such matters of decoration can be stressing. And just why did he say we have to display this rather ugly dish?" He looked the bowl over in his hands. It was about as large as his head, though not as nicely shaped. It looked as though it had been hammered by hand by some large creature, no doubt it had in fact been made so.

"Politics." Elena slapped her hands on her hips again rolling her eyes.

"Ah, no doubt some King or powerful Nobel sent it." He grimaced at the poorly made patina that had been haphazardly applied to what Jareth presumed to once be a beautiful piece of metal.

"King Meallan apparently." A loud grumble came from Jareth as he tossed the offending bowl onto his throne.

"Well that explains it, the king of Conley has very little taste. You should see his Queen, Gerdie. She has a nose that could rival the beak of a toucan, and her clothes its feathers." Jareth looked at his feet where the other bowl Elena had been holding now laid. He picked it up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And the chump nobles that he rules have just as much taste if not less. How many of these do we have?" He thrust the bowl in the arms of a passing goblin ignoring its cries of joy over the ugly object.

"Eleven……." Picking up an item from behind a large tapestry she groaned.

"Twelve." She followed suit and handed the bowl off to a goblin who as well made a joyful scream at the gift.

"It is the problem with wedding gifts, the nobles of a kingdom will sometimes pay the servants to find out what their king has given. They figure by sending the same gift they show how, in the words of mortals, how _"in"_ they are. What they don't understand is that almost half the noble families do it and so the newlyweds end up with multiple copies of the same piece of crap." Elena nodded as she started digging through the gifts once more.

"What I don't understand is why we have the gifts now, we are not even married till tomorrow." This had been the question that had been on her mind since Jareth suggested she help Fergal.

"It's a show of power." Jareth tossed away a few boxes of candle holders, the silver clanking loudly on the floor.

"A show of power, that sounds a bit strange as all they seem to be doing is sending crap." Jareth couldn't help but laugh. She was right really, most of what they had seen so far was crap. But then again they had only just started on the smaller items, the good stuff came once all that was cleared away.

"They are trying to assure their place in our kingdom. There are three reasons nobility send gifts. The first two deal with the rulers and higher nobles. By sending a gift they assert their position, whether it be higher or lower than our position. As well as they are trying to assure themselves the right to offer a marriage union between their child and our future children. And the third deals with the nobles, they simply want to rise in the ranks by being in our good graces." Groaning Elena plopped herself down on the floor not caring who saw how un-lady like she was acting.

"Ah well that makes these gifts all the more special!" Her tone of course was by no means a happy one. Though it did make Jareth laugh, growing up with all of this he hadn't really stopped to think how absurd it all really was. Jareth sat down next to his betrothed and began to trace the fingers of the hand she had rested on her thigh. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. This was at least a nice vacation from all the talk about the war.

"Elena after the wedding ceremony tomorrow you will be crowned my Queen." Looking up at him she noted the line of worry rushing across his face. She slipped her hand up to trace it across his features much as she had done many times before.

"Jareth I already know this, Fergal has been preparing me all day." He grinned, but it was halfhearted.

"I know, I just want you to understand what it fully means." She pulled back, her brows furrowed till they began to ache.

"Jareth? What are you going on about? I will be Queen, rule by your side and bearer of your children. I think I get the concept of it." He slipped his hand into hers as she just stared into his eyes. She noted how he no longer held the sweet amusment there he had just moments before.

"But Elena if something was to ever happen to me you will rule alone. I just want you to understand what could happen." Elena pulled harshly from him, they were having such a wonderful time and now he decides to ruin it with that kind of talk!

"Jareth listen to me, you are not going to die in this war. I'm not going to die, let us get this stupid idea out of our heads. You are strong and I am strong because of you, together we will survive this." She held her face in her hands as she tried to compose herself, so busy trying to rid her mind of the images of Jareth laying cold and dead on the battlefield she didn't even hear as he stood. She had no idea he had even shifted a leg till she felt the comforting and warm embrace of his arms encircle her. She removed her hands from her face as instead laid her now tear sodden cheeks on his bare chest.

"There is no way in hell I will let it happen!" She grasped his shirt in her hands, her pledge making Jareth cringe knowing that she couldn't command hell or high water to aid her. Not with what he had done, he had to protect his own, even if it meant he himself would die.

It was strange, he thought as he held Elena in silence, that he had once thought of his own to be his person and that it. He hadn't even felt the great need to protect Alia as he did with Elena. It was strange indeed.

--------------------

Unda read the small note in her hand over for what had to be the hundreth time. Her fist surrounded the paper turning it to dust. She eyed the bird which had sent it. Blowing away the remains of the note she grasped the bird in her hand. The creature squaked as it felt its life force draining away. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she released the bird setting it down on her desk where it proceeded to fix its ruffled feathers.

Such a fool! She thought as she paced the sleeping chambers of her tent. Such a Fool! Sometimes she wished that the more malicious of her people's cousins would have done away with the Faire Folk when they came to the Underground. Shaking her head so her hair fluttered like water she knew that would have been wrong. Just as the water dwelling races the Faire Folk had both good and evil. The problem was that while it was easy to discern the difference with water dwellers it was rather like trying to find a rose in December.

"If that is what he wills then so be it! I will not be held accountable for my actions or that of his, should he find out." Pulling out a piece of paper she scralled across it neatly and tucked it back inside the strap at the bird's leg. The creature chirpped happily apparently forgetting completely that just moments ago the woman now cradling it had tried to kill it.

With the flick of her wrists she sent the bird back on its way. Now for the message to be receved before the United Armies set out.

--------------------

Gobon fumed as he laid in bed, his anger moving back and forth between three different things. The Western Realms and their ignorance to try and wage the same war again, Tiernan and his thick head for sending him to Balder, and Jareth for not listening to him about the marriage.

"Love you need to calm down, you need to have a clear head if you are going to be able to rally the troupes behind you in this war." Assumpta ran a hand along her husband's bare chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She herself hadn't been happy about either of the three things now on her husband's mind, but she was at least able to bear the worry and anger better.

"Rally them to death you mean? Sumpta Love you know as well as me that there is something very wrong with this war. The United Armies almost killed off every last westener during the last war. Their numbers have barely recovered, why would they wage a war they know they can't win unless there is an advantage we have no knowledge about?" Shifting so she was almost on top of him Assumpta gazed down at Goban. She had thought the same thing over and over since the first strike had been made. They either had a weapon powerful enough to destory the Unified Kingdoms or they were being helped.

"And what if they do, does it then mean that we should not fight? That because there is no way of us winning we should just lay down our arms and surrender our lives? I thought you had more courage then that, what happened to the man who would fight off thirty fully armed soldiers alone all because they had offended a Lady?" Goban sighed and turned his head away from his wife. The years in the Court had not been kind to him.

"Politics, too many bloody politics. I have exchanged my dagger for a scroll and my rapier for quick wit. My poison cabinet is empty and my bow and arrow have been replaced by the talent to lie and twist truths. I have killed my horse and in its stead I have chosen a carriage and a warm bed. And still I had not done enough, in my new found power I still found it necessary to sell my heart for a piece of cold and blackened coal. And for all this I gained power and riches, but somewhere along the way I lost my soul. And there is the true reason for this withered and coweredly creature you see. I have become a politician, oh what evil I have become!" Assumpta rolled her eyes, leave it to her husband to be more dramtic than a thirteen year old mortal girl!

"Oh stop being so dramatic! By the way you talk one would think you were a saint before you joined the Court. Of course I know different. I seem to recall a young man who had broken quite a few hearts, tossing them away like bits of paper. I also remember that same man broke numerous laws just to get in my father's good graces. And all for what, to get under my skirts." She laughed as Goban flipped her over and pinned her to the bed.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Her laughter faded as his kissed her so deeply she thought she would drown in his passion. Pulling back he rested his forehead on her's.

"Jareth's wedding is tomorrow." The comment came out as bluntly and blatantly as any man could have.

"Yes, it seems that our warnings have done little but to spur him on. Not that I blaim him, if the roles were reversed I know I would do the same." Assumpta lifted her hand to brush back the bit of Goban's hair that had fallen in her face.

"I know, but niether of them have any clue what has happened, what could happen." He rolled off his wife, suddenly out of the mood for even the lightest bit of foreplay.

"But what can we do, if we tell them they would deny it. There is no real way to prove that it has happened, not one at least that is safe for them. If they did try to use the nexus like Fiona suggested they could both end up dead." Assumpta knew better than anyone Underground the complications of the nexus, she had tried it once. She had been young, years before she had met Goban. She had fallen for the stable boy, as cliche as it sounded. One fall he had grown ill, she had thought her power strong enough and their love powerful enough to allow her to use the nexus to heal him. Sadly she had been wrong, her mistake killed the boy and it took a long time for her to heal. As it was the damage caused by the nexus rendered her barren.

"Still think of the implications. Elena could…." He faultered for a moment not wanting to think on what had been plaging him for sometime now. In the past year he had grown very fond of the mortal girl, and to think what would have to be done, what Jareth would have to do if any of this turned out true hurt him.

"Maybe we are wrong, just because we think we feel it doesn't make it true. Even if she does possess it, no mortal has ever carried such a gift before. Who knows what would really happen." Goban sat up and rested his head in his hands.

"That is what I'm afraid of. If she has it we might end up with an enemy worse than those who now approach us." Picking up on her husband's dire words she gathered him in her arms.

"If it comes to that I just hope Jareth will do what is necessary. If not it will fall in our hands." Goban looked up at his wife, true sorrow and worry in his eyes that she had not seen the likeness of for many many years.

"And that is what I'm more afraid of."

--------------------

Elena stood stark faced at Jareth's throne. After spending the day sorting through the gifts Jareth had sent her to her chambers to rest. She of course had little complaint as she didn't think she could look at one more gift without exploding.

When she had woken she found Jareth resting on his side just gazing at her. If she had not been able to control her new power she knew that Jareth would have been sent flying across the room from her startled state. He had laughed when she mentioned it and simply pulled her with him to the throne room.

And that was where she had found herself now, in the middle of the night. Jareth had set up a surprise while she had napped, a throne of a slightly smaller size but just as magnificent.

She stared at it unblinking. The realization of what was about to happen was finally sinking in fully. Tomorrow she would not only be married but she would be crowed Goblin Queen. And just to make it even more harrowing her first real duty as the Queen would be to fight beside her King in a war that would amount to that of every world war and small battle Aboveground put together.

She felt like passing out right there, the thought that she would have to kill was disturbing. But she knew to survive she would. She had an obligation to her kingdom now. _Her_ kingdom! She moved to the dais and sat on her normal spot just below Jareth's throne.

Fate had a strange sense of humor. She tried to think back on her life before the Labyrinth and Jareth, but her mind came up blank. Her thoughts of a time before were only that of Jareth's mixed with two very special memories Jareth had lovingly helped her to regain. Her parents.

She allowed a tear to fall on the cold stone floor, it seemed as though all this was wrong. To marry and not have her family there. But what could she do? She didn't remember a thing from her past, save her parents. And she had been gone for over a year. She knew that they most likely believed her dead now. And even if she could return for them what would they say? To find out their daughter had forgotten basicly everything about them and was about to marry a member of the faire folk, a fae, a damned fairy! And to top it all off she was to be queen, fight in a war where she could very well die, and that she had been given powers beyond what any mortal could imagine all through a soul deep connection with her to-be husband.

She was sure that whatever they would say it would not be congratulations.

Curling her knees up to her chin she tried to warm herself. The fire in the pit in the middle of the room was dimming quickly. No goblin of elf servant stayed up this late to mind the fire, and the guards were as they should be guarding the castle entrances.

The throne room began to cool quickly, the openings in the walls that served as windows allowing the snow to drift in.

Elena shivered, when she had left bed she had not thought to change into something more appropriate to wandering a cold stone castle in the middle of a winter night. Now she rested on the hard dais in only a long white nightgown, the skirt of it hanging below her feet a good two feet. Her shoulders were already as cold as ice as the grown slipped off them and almost off the protrusion of her breasts. But she didn't care at the moment, it wasn't that she was getting cold feet. She wanted nothing more in the world than to marry Jareth. It was simply that she was scared.

Maybe this whole argument would be moot if the war had never started. She thought she could handle being Queen, having to deal with politics and even with Tiernan and the Court. What truly scared her though was the war. Her life with Jareth could end before it began. If he died, she thought, she would make sure to die too. She could bear to think of rulling let alone living without him.

With this thought on her mind she began to drift off. From the corner Jareth stepped. He had been watching her for awhile now. He himself had come to the throne room to think. But while it did deal with the war, it delt mostly with what he had done to her.

Tossing that from his mind he covered the sleeping form of his betrothed with a large fur throw. With an elegantly swift movement he gathered her in his arms and shifted to his chambers. There he laid her down and still holding her tightly to him gathered them both in the heavy blankets. Sleep would come slowly tonight.

--------------------

Silently through the velvet night sky a small bird swooped and dived as it flew just outside of the Labyrinth. Finding its target the little creature dipped and landed on an old a withered tree. The hill which the tree had the misfortune to be happened to also occupy a tall black cloaked man.

The bird squaked and shook its foot where a small message had been tied. Tiring of the nose the little creature soon found a tip of a dagger through its belly. The bird dropped with a quiet thud, the man giving little head to its last struggles to live.

Reaching down he plucked note from its leg and began to read. The man's face contorted with what appeared to be annoyance. Picking up his long sword and quiver of arrows he trudged the down off the hill bidding the Labyrinth and its inhabitants farewell.

As the light of the man's lantern faded into the distance the smallest movements could been seen from the creature now lying in its own puddle of blood. With one last sorrowful shreek the beady black eyes closed, its life now completely spent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok so I have had a slight bit of a writer's block, most likely do to the fact I have been stuck in this house for far too long. But it seems to have past, I won't say for certain as I do not want to jinx it. But who would have known that having the flu, unable to eat for two days or sleep for three would mkae it so I could write?! I at least hope this sounds good, at least it does to me, but then again I haven't splet in three days, so to me the sight of a random slew of words pieced together would sound like a masterpiece.

Ok so here is the deal, for those who have seen my page you know I have started a Jareth/Sarah. Well I decided that I am of course not stopping this one, but I don't want to put that one on the back burner either. So what I am going to do is take turns putting out the chapters for these two stories. It may even help with getting them out faster, I don't know why but I work best if I have more then one thing going on.

Now for all those who have been wondering about the wedding, it comes up next chapter. I didn't want to rush this story to much. The problem with sequels is that it is easy to rush the plotline, so yes I may be stretching a bit so this is at least as long as the first one. Also you may be wondering what the _hell_ was with the ending of this chapter...ok I have no clue really myself. Last night at four in the morning when I finished this the idea of the bird dying seemed like a good way to end it, a sort of harrowing of the future for our characters, but really it was my tired and crazy brain simply trying to make it so I didn't end this chapter with Jareth and Elena goign to bed again.

Now that I have completely bored you with this note I will say a quick something and be off.

Story of course for my Sugar **Tari**, I know you are not to happy about me writing the other story. Sorry, but hey I promise to make it up to you really soon! In the next five chapters in fact!

**Lammy:** Hehe I promise whole hearted that nothing will happen on the wedding _**/day/**_!

**Disclaimer:** No don't own it, if I did own Labyrinth and Jareth I doubt you would find me here. I'd be a rather happy fangirl. ;) But I don't and now I'm a sad little fangirl :(


	5. Borne

Borne;

--------------------

Elena paced back and forth in Jareth's chambers as she tried not to think on what was about to happen. Jareth had ensured her that everything would be fine. He had been explaining the ceremony to her most of the morning, explaining in _great_ detail her role in it.

Elena thought at first that it seemed simple enough, but as he went on and further into the meanings of each element she thought she would pass out. From what she could remember about the Aboveground, mortal weddings were much simpler. At least a bride didn't have to understand the rituals being used.

Stopping dead in her tracks she felt a small twinge in her abdomen. For the past three days she had been feeling strange, sick to her stomach every morning and a few mood swings. Taking a deep breath she chalked it all up to being stressed out by the marriage, coronation, and the war. If those things wouldn't give her a belly ache she didn't know what would.

"You are going to wear a hole in my floor." Jareth leaned against the doorframe, his lean legs crossed at the knee as he smirked wildly at her.

"Well maybe I want a hole in the floor, ever think of that?" Jareth shook his head as he crossed the distance between them. Within two long strides he had gathered her up in his arms, Elena resting her head against his almost bare chest. There were a few very nice things about his style of clothing.

"Don't be so worried my Love, everything will go just fine. You will be the flower and light of the Labyrinth. Today everyone will be here for you." Shaking she tried to smile, her mind still reeling over what he had told her earlier.

"And tonight I will be everything for you." He leaned his lips down to graze over her ear.

"You are my beautiful flower, and how I have longed to pluck you." Her breath caught in her throat, the lust and need between them helping to quash her fears.

"Have you, and who says that it won't be the other way around?" She toyed with the edges of his shirt.

"Because my Love I won't be able to wait long enough. The moment you are crowned my queen I don't care who is still here I am taking you." She lifted a brow as her fingers went to brush over his skin.

"What, right there in the throne room?" A low and heady laugh lifted from his chest, his hand running the length of her back.

"Well if that is what you want." She had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything else. Jareth noting how the flesh of her lip reacted to her teeth could not hold back any longer as he leaned down and took her bottom lip into his own teeth and gently bit down. Elena moaned as her nails slightly scratched across his chest.

"Ahem." A slight cough came from the door way. Jareth pulled back seeing a small group of elvish women. He groaned as he backed away from Elena, sending the feeling of regret and excitement through the nexus.

"Ah Cleena right on time." He groaned again, sometimes the punctuality of the elves bothered him more than anything.

"Yes well the day is quickly waning and we must prepare her Ladyship." Elena sighed, she really was not looking forward to the pre-ceremony, as Jareth had simply put it. He hadn't explained much about what would happen. Only that she was not to fear and put all trust in the company which would serve as her companions. This was another thing Jareth had neglected to tell her, that was until she just about beat it out of him.

According to Underground tradition the Queen would always have a group of companions. Normally over time she would chose them amongst the young Ladies of the noble families, and even the younger princesses of some of the lower kingdoms. These women would become her friends and confidantes. Elena was none to happy about the way Jareth described them, it made her think of a gang with her as the ring leader. They would come to spend most all of their time at the castle, and Elena would spend all her time that was not spent with him or on diplomatic affairs with the girls. They would hang on her every word and it was her duty to take them with her to all the grand balls and events. Jareth had even mentioned how over time a few of them may even come to live with them in the castle.

She couldn't understand why the young girls would want to make their entire life about her. She would be spending most of her time with Jareth, while it would be nice to have a friend or two she thought all she really wanted was him.

"Yes of course." Jareth smirked at Elena, the corners of his mouth curling in a knowing way that made her heart jump.

"Well then Your Majesty, out!" Cleena began to shove Jareth out the door, Elena wondered at him allowing her to do so. But she soon shrugged it off as the door was closed after him. Cleena turned around and Elena could just make out the glint of an almost predatory look in her eyes.

The young elvish woman, or as Elena corrected herself, young looking elvish woman was not what one would call an unattractive woman. She was tall, almost the height of Jareth, her long pale violet hair cascaded down her back to ripple in a river behind her. Her eyes matched her hair with a heavy purple hue, and her lips just the lightest shade of lavender you could get before actually becoming white.

The dress which she wore was a dark wine and seemed that the color had been created for her and not the other way around.

"Come My Lady, we have very little time." With that Cleena wrapped her up in her arms shifting them from the warm chambers she had been sharing with Jareth.

--------------------

Elena stepped up nervously to the platform in front of her, the long sheer gown Cleena had given her hanging from her shoulders like a sheet on a clothes line. She had ensured her that no one was around, not even Jareth could enter this place.

She had wondered where this place was. They were in what appeared to be a courtyard surrounded by large pillars. The pillars had a rough hewn look to them, as though they had been cut by ancient steel tools. Looking past the pillars Elena could just make out the curling hall that would every now and then open up to a small room.

"Do not be afraid My Lady, you are protected by His Majesty. Nothing can harm you here." Nodding she lifted her foot and set the bare skin on the stone. At first there was nothing, but as soon as she had planted both feet she could feel the warmth begin to fill her. The heat seemed to rise up from the platform and creep steadily into her body by way of her legs.

She tried to move but found that her feet were planted firmly to the increasingly warming stone. Cleena smiled kindly at her. It had taken Elena a few minutes after the shift to this place to finally look upon the rest of the elves. Each one held the same coloring as Cleena, even the dresses they wore had the same hue. If it were not for the varying shapes of the faces she would have believed that they were simply copies of Cleena.

"Good, can you feel the heat My Lady?" Elena could only nod, the heat raising almost to a boiling point. Her breath was caught in her throat and she could feel the sweat roll from her brow. She was becoming thirsty, the longer she stood there the more she felt as though she would pass out.

"Do not fight it My Lady, _she_ will help you, but you need to not fight _her_." Her? Elena tried to grasp a hold of what the elf was saying, who was this she, this woman she seemed to speak of? As if reading her thoughts Cleena began to explain.

"She is the keeper of the Goblin Kingdom, she is the Mother, she is the womb in which His Majesty was born. In which all who rule are born." Elena tried to groan but her throat was to dry, the elf woman's explanation left her wanting. Though Cleena had not yet finished.

"She is the Labyrinth, in her womb she keeps safe the Goblin Castle and its king. And now she is to keep you, but first you must be born within her." The fear in Elena's eyes were clear, she looked around her trying to find means of escape. Something about this "rebirth" did not sound pleasing. But try as she might she could not get away.

"We are within the center of her womb now, this place is safeguarded the most. My kind have lived here since the days of old, keepers of the womb of power. Those Aboveground have called this place by many names, the most notable was Avalon." Cleena directed the rest of the elves around the platform, in her hand a large silver dagger.

"She must accept you, if she does not know you as a child of her she will not listen. You must give up who you are to her. Do not hold back or this will all be folly, to be with him you must be accepted." With that Cleena climbed the platform to stand face to face with Elena. She lifted the dagger in her hand and with one fluid motion sliced down.

--------------------

Jareth paced nervously around his office, he was feeling sick the longer Elena was gone. The sound of legs shifting in a chair brought him back to where he was. Goban and Assumpta had arrived early, this of course didn't surprise him in the least. He had expected an argument about the wedding, but the two simply embraced him and nothing more.

Now the couple sat just watching as Jareth paced back and forth. The uneasiness was pouring off of him like sweat from a worn out charger.

"Jareth I wouldn't worry, the Labyrinth will accept her. She knows that you love her, she will be able to feel you through the nexus. Nothing will happen." Assumpta had slid from her seat so she could wrap her arms around her bothered friend.

"I know, I know!" He pulled from her hold and went to the window, if he looked hard enough he would be able to make out the womb. Though he knew it would be covered in illusions to keep prying eyes away.

The pre-ceremony as he had called it when informing Elena was in fact more dangerous than he had let on. He had not wanted to worry Elena and scare her by telling her there was a chance she could die. The ceremony though was important. The queen needed to have just as much control over the Labyrinth as the king had, to do this she needed to be connected to it the same way.

He had been born within the walls of the Labyrinth, this had been enough for her to accept him as hers. But Elena was a mortal girl, borne of the Aboveground. The Labyrinth would never listen to her if she did not accept her as her child.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that his own mother almost died during this rite, she had told him many stories when he was young about how when she finally came to she felt more alive than she ever had before. He wondered about Elena, would she feel as his mother felt or was it different for each who went through it?

"Jareth you need to sit down, if you don't you won't have the strength to perform the marriage rite." Goban pulled out the chair from behind his desk. Jareth nodded and sat down almost reluctantly.

"Don't worry, Cleena will assure she will be accepted. Everything will be fine."

--------------------

Elena flinched as the dagger sliced down the front of her gown. Cleena pulled the fabric from her body so she stood completely nude now before the group of elvish women. Before she could think on what was happening a thick smoke rose up from where the others stood. As she closed her eyes the thought that this had been the third time she had been drugged with incense passed through her mind.

--------------------

Darkness so dark that it seemed as bright light surrounded Elena. She tried to open her eyes, a pain in her body rushing through her head. At first her lids seemed glued together, but the more she tried the easier it became to will her body to do as she wished.

"Jareth?" A voice that was warm and thick like honey drifted past her ears. She looked around her but could see no one.

"Jareth? Answer me!" The voice again sounded, Elena held her breath as it flowed over her like water.

"Jareth is elsewhere." Elena hear herself speak but it did not seem like her.

"You are Jareth?" The voice seemed unsure, almost sad at Elena's answer.

"No I'm not." Though no sound came Elena could feel the nervousness of the voice.

"Who are you? You taste like Jareth, where is Jareth?" The voice began to panic, Elena took a breath her hands shaking now.

"I am Elena, the Lady of the RoseBriar." She paused for a moment to see what the voice would do.

"Elena?" The voice seemed timid, like a child unsure of the stranger before them.

"Yes, Elena." Elena soothed out her voice hopping to calm and ease the voice.

"Why do you taste of Jareth? Where is he?" Again the voice panicked.

"Jareth is back at the Castle. Who are you?" Elena's question went ignored as the voice silenced for a moment. Elena could feel a pull of power and she realized who she had been talking to. The voice returned with a soft whisper.

"Why do you taste of Jareth?" The voice again asked, this time the slight bit of anger rising in its tone. Elena straightened her back, she could not be nervous.

"Jareth and I are one through the nexus. We share mind and power. I give myself to you to see for yourself." The voice whispered softly words that Elena could not hear, soon all she could hear was the sound of something around her body. She felt a pull at her mind, something other than Jareth was trying to fill the nexus, something strangely familiar. As soon as it come it went.

"You speak the truth." With that the voice vanished. Was it over, was that it? Elena stifled a yelp as a hand laid on her bare shoulder. A small light appeared around her as the form of a beautiful woman stepped from beside her.

"Are you…..?" Elena could not seem to formulate any more words as she looked the woman over.

She was beautiful, head topped with white blonde hair. Skin like peach cream, and lips like small kissing cherries ready for the bite.

"Elena, Lady of the RoseBriar, why is it you have come here, to my most private place?" Elena found her voice again, her eyes desperately trying to look anywhere but the woman's form.

"I have come to be born within you." The statement was strange as she let it slip from her lips.

"Born? Why is it you wish to be my child? Do you plan on deceiving me?" Elena shook her head almost violently.

"No! I have come for Jareth." The woman smirked as she walked around Elena like she was circling her prey.

"Jareth is my son, why would he send you, a mortal girl to be born here?" She spat the word mortal from her lips like it had been bitter blood staining her tongue.

"I am his betrothed, I have come to be born so I may rule by his side." Elena felt the anger of this woman as she closed in on her.

"You! A mortal?!" Her voice sounded as though she could laugh at any moment.

"I am worthy!" Elena found herself defending herself.

"I will decide who is worthy to marry my son!" The woman snapped back at Elena with such force she thought that her heart would stop from fear.

"Why? Is it not he who should decide who is worthy? It is his life, his heart. Should not he decide who is worthy to hold it?" The woman sneered at her and turned away.

"And what makes you worthy?" Elena felt the need to fight with everything, could this woman really keep her from marrying Jareth?

"I love him!" The words flowed from her mouth like cream, soft and sweet.

"That is not enough!" The woman turned back around and smirked as she took Elena arm in arm and began to lead her down a lighted path. They stopped and Elena could see beside her a pile of gold.

"Forget him and leave and I will give you all the riches you could ever want." Elena felt strange, a blurriness began to cloud over her eyes. Yet she still did not waver.

"No." The woman growled and continued on till they came to a clearing, there Elena could see a vision of her parents.

"Forget him and leave and I will give you back all your memories." Elena began to feel sick to her stomach.

"No." The answer was short and sweet. The woman again growled and continued further. Again they stopped, this time Elena was met by a large castle and a vision of her in a crown.

"Forget him and leave and I will give you a kingdom all your own, you will rule a better realm than this one." Elena sneered and looked away and straight into the woman's eyes.

"No, no and no. I do not want riches, I do not want my memories if I am not with him, and I do not care about a crown!" The woman smirked again, the corner of her lips twitching.

"What makes you worthy?" Again the question.

"I love him. He loves me." The woman pushed Elena from her, the young mortal fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"That is not enough!" The woman left, Elena seemed in darkness for the longest time. She did not cry nor did she try to move. After what seemed an eternity she began to drift off into a sleep.

--------------------

Elena awoke to the sounds of two people whispering. She edged her way to her elbows, her eyes still not seeing. Her ears picked up on a familiar voice. Sighing she smiled, she must be in her chambers. All of what happened had to have been a dream.

But as she opened her eyes Elena had to quash a scream.

She was still in the middle of the Labyrinth's womb, her body nude and splayed across the stone platform. The elves which had been with her were now gone, in their stead was someone she never thought she would see again.

Just a few feet away from her she saw him, Rioghnan decked all in red stood in front of Jareth. She watched helplessly as the two began to fight. At first verbal affronts the only weapon they could rely on. But from somewhere behind his back Rioghnan pulled a sword. Elena screamed as he sliced down to catch Jareth's sword. Elena thought she would cry upon seeing Jareth conjure his weapon.

Slowly she rose to her feet, her legs wobbling as she jumped from the platform.

"I thought we killed you, I saw Jareth plunge the sword through your throat." She stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. Rioghnan laughed as he pushed Jareth back.

"Do not always believe what you see, nothing is as it seems in the Labyrinth child!" Jareth attacked while his opponent was distracted.

"Elena leave, wish yourself away from here. Rioghnan is not what we thought, we can not kill him." Jareth pleaded as he tried again to slice him in two. His sword connected and Elena watched in horror as Rioghnan's head was split in twain. A cackle of pure evil sounded from the man's lips as he shook his head and everything returned to place.

"No! There has to be a way!" Rioghnan laughed again as his sword ran through Jareth's thigh. Elena screamed, she ran and began to try and pull Rioghnan off of her beloved. The Sidhe king only laughed again and again as he through her from his shoulders.

"You can not hurt me mortal! I will have his blood and then I will have you. I have longed to taste you." The king's distraction allowed Jareth time to recover and try again, his sword thrust through Rioghnan's chest only to crumble in his hands.

"Elena leave, wish yourself back and forget me, forget this place! Do it! Do it now!" Elena felt the heat of tears roll down her cheeks as she watched Jareth resign himself to death. She screamed, how could he do this? How could he give up?

"No!" She ran not knowing or caring what she was doing, only that she had to stop Rioghnan's sword which was at the moment being thrust towards Jareth's heart.

Elena felt the cold blade as it slipped through her chest and rooted itself firmly in the ground behind her. Rioghnan stared on, his face contorted in a look of shock. Jareth shifted behind her and gathered her in his arms. She could feel him as he pulled the sword from her. Tears splashed themselves on her face and she realized that he was crying.

"Why?" The only words he could formulate as her hand slipped up to rest on his cheek. Jareth pulled off his glove and set his hand to her wound, she could feel him as he tried to use all his power to heal her.

"Don't, let me be Jareth. It will kill you if you try. The wound is too deep." Jareth gathered her tighter in his arms, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

"Why? Why didn't you wish yourself away? Why did you do this?" His breath was like fire on her bare skin. How she had longed to feel such heat in his passion!

"Love. For what other reason is there. Love is not what some would make it out to be. It hurts and it burns and it can easily put out the flame of life. But this is the reason for loving, without pain we could not feel joy. I did nothing I knew you would not do my Love, I could never forget you. Not even in death." The words seemed to come easily to her lips, she no longer felt the pain in her body. Shouldn't she feel cold?

A scream came from beside them as Rioghnan vanished before their eyes. Jareth allowed a small smile as he too vanished.

"Jareth!" Elena stretched out her arm, surprised when a soft and delicate hand took her's.

"It is enough." The womb turned dark and Elena was once again in the dark realm hand firmly held by the personification of the Labyrinth.

"It is enough." She smiled as she repeated her statement. Elena stood to find that where moments before she had been wounded was now the smooth untouched flesh of her chest.

"You are worthy to be my child. Come and you shall be born within me and rule me as my queen." Elena stepped forward, her movements slow as she considered that this could be another trick.

The woman's warm hands found her face, cupping her cheeks as she brought her lips just to Elena's. Elena did not move, she did not pull away. Her eyes closed as she felt the woman's breath on her. Her lips hovered just in front of her, not touching. Her breath was warm and comforting. And the touch of her hands were passionate and intimate. And yet strangely motherly. The strangeness that flowed with the power of this woman was cold as stone and warm as silk at the same moment.

It was then, as she pressed her lips to her forehead that Elena realized who now held her so firmly, it was not a woman, this was only an illusion, a dream. Who held her was the Labyrinth itself, and this was how she would be born.

--------------------

Elena could smell the faint scent of incense as it drifted past her nose, she fluttered her eyes open relieved to see the elves and not the woman. She held her head in her hands, the dreamscape now fading from her mind. Nothing but faint memories would remain of what had transpired.

She shivered a little, that was not what she had expected. She found that her body was now covered in a large blanket, her skin completely wet with sweat.

"W-what happened?" She asked to know one in particular. Her whole body seemed to ache.

"You have been born, she has accepted you as her own. You may now return to the castle." Elena slowly stood from the platform, her legs wobbling as she did so. Cleena grabbed her arm and motioned for the others to come.

Elena could feel the coolness of the water as they began to bathe her. She tried to recall what had happened, but all that was left of the dreamscape was the feeling of total power. She reached down inside of her, down into her heart and there she felt it. A warm power that nestled next to her piece of Jareth. It was the Labyrinth. The power tasted like pure kindness tinged with the taste of great anger.

She knew the compassion the Labyrinth and Jareth could both give, and she now understood just how alike the two were. Both in anger and love they could be very generous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well most of this was written late at night, I know I said that the wedding would be this chapter...well sorry I had an idea and it sort of took over the entire chapter. But the wedding will be next chapter!

Also the idea of the Labyrinth's womb has blossomed up another Lab story. That now makes 8 I am working on, 8 freaking Lab stories. And as my mind is being rather productive you might see more from me. I haven't written fantasy in a long time and I forgot how much I love it, the ideas are just flowing from my head.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!


	6. Jack Shall Have Jill

Jack shall have Jill:

--------------------

Jareth remained at his desk, his head resting in his hands. His two friends watched helplessly as he refused to move until news of his betrothed came. Movement at the door lifted the king's head till he came face to face with Cleena.

"Our Lady Elena of the RoseBriar has been embraced by the Labyrinth. She lives." Jareth let out a breath he had no clue he had been holding. Though he knew Elena was strong he knew the Labyrinth could be cruel. He had heard stories of those who had undergone the rite, the images that the Labyrinth could conjure could be so real. He wondered what Elena had been tempted with.

"Thank you Lady Cleena, you and the others may return to the Womb." Cleena nodded, but didn't turn to leave. She took a careful step forward, her head held high as one in her station should.

"If I may speak Your Majesty?" Jareth smiled, the acceptance of Elena putting him in an unusually good mood.

"Of course Cleena, you know you and all of the Ladies of Avalon have no need to ask." Again Cleena nodded, she moved her hands from behind her back and folded then neatly in front. A clear sign from the elf she was nervous.

"Your Majesty, Our Lady Elena is rather strong. I have never in all my years had a rite where the woman did not almost die. Even His Majesty's mother, Queen Eilwen, had to be aided by myself and my votaresses. Our Lady Elena walked the rite as though she had simply been sleeping." Jareth lifted a brow, this was interesting.

"And this is bothering you? That Lady Elena is strong? She will make a good queen, and should something happen in the war……" He trailed off for a moment before setting his face hard and cold.

"Should something happen and Our Lady is left alone to rule I have no doubt that she has the power to do so." The elf took in a shaky breath, her body though remaining perfectly still.

"It is not that she is strong, I have no doubt, nor the others of her ability to rule by your side. Her strength was obvious when she lived through the nexus. But Your Majesty it is the nature of her strength that bothers. She is mortal but she has the power of more than one of your kind." Jareth smiled as he sat back, his hands resting behind his head. So this was the problem?

"Well I would hope so, she does have my power after all." He smirked, but it faded quickly as Cleena shook her head. She looked the same as she did all those years ago when she came to deliver the news of his mother's death.

"It is more than Your Majesty's power that we have tasted. The power was stronger, more concentrated and……" Cleena faltered as she looked at her King's face, he had gone ashen, surely he understood what she was saying.

"And?" He had sat straight up, his body stiff as he listened.

"I might be imagining this, but Your Majesty it is all to familiar. The sweetness of the power, the way the Labyrinth tested her. It shouldn't have done it that way, I have never seen the Labyrinth work so hard to test a girl." She held her head high, the shaking now very obvious in her hands. Jareth knew it must have been something terrible for her to actually show her fear.

"What did she show her?" Now completely forgotten, Goban and Assumpta sat watching in horror. Their worst nightmares revealed.

"She used the likeness of Your Majesty, she took your form to try and tempt Our Lady." Jareth felt a wave of fear rush through him. The Labyrinth normally tempted through hidden desires. It was its way, to try and sway the girl. Test her loyalty to her betrothed. But never had it taken the form of the King.

"She used the illusion of Your Majesty and the traitor the Sidhe King." The blood fell from Jareth's face, this was far from what was suppose to happen. She should have been tempted with riches, knowledge, other lovers. The test was to make sure she would stay loyal to him, if not the Labyrinth would get rid of her as she would have been revealed a traitor. So then why use him?

"What was the test?" He didn't know if he wanted to hear it, the Labyrinth was cruel and if it had taken this course there was no reason not to suspect that it would not be pretty.

"The traitor had been trying to kill you, Your Majesty tried to get Lady Elena to wish herself back Aboveground." He nodded, there had to be more.

"And she accepted her after she refused?" Cleena slowly shook her head, her long hair waving around her breasts.

"No Your Majesty. She had to die. She sacrificed herself to save you and wouldn't let Your Majesty heal her." Jareth's breath caught in his throat. The tests the Labyrinth put one through reflected one's inner desires and fears. Elena had lived one of them. Through that one test he knew what she would do. An even better reason for what he had done, she could not give up her life if she couldn't fight in the war.

"Thank you Lady Cleena. I will take this all to heart." He stood up to wait for her to leave, but the elf woman only gazed back at her king.

"There is one other thing Your Majesty." A brow raised on Jareth's face, he wasn't sure he could stand anymore revelations from her.

"Yes?" He tried to smile, this was his wedding day after all.

"The Ladies and myself would like to be present for the wedding. The ceremony after all has its origins rooted deep within Avalon." Jareth nodded and gave her a small smile, Cleena was only the third Keeper of the Womb. It was her Grandmother who the ceremony was based after.

"Of course Cleena, I would be honored." The elf woman grinned from ear to ear, and expression rarely seen on her features. And one Jareth wished she would wear more often.

--------------------

Elena shook as she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe it she was finally getting married. The excitement of it all washing over her like water and effectively drowning out the sound of the maids as they worked to get her ready.

She could already feel all the guests out in the Stone Garden. It was strange but she could actually feel their presence much like one could feel the change of temperature in the air. With each passing moment it was as though her powers were growing.

"Lady Elena the King awaits." Fergal Kelan stood in the doorway of the grand chamber, his hands on his hips. It seemed that even now when he should be smiling and at least pretending to be happy for his king he was going to be stubborn and show his dislike for the bride.

"You know Fergal you could try smiling once in a while. It might actually look good on you." The elf only rolled his eyes as the bride and her ladies passed by. Why Jareth ever chose her was a mystery to him. Then again the king always did have strange tastes in women.

--------------------

Jareth waited silently in the throne room for his bride. Unlike weddings Aboveground it was custom for the bride and groom to walk to the altar hand in hand. This signifying that through everything they would walk together as one.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Elena walked down the stairs. Her long brown hair had been brushed to a silken sheen and strewn throughout the shimmering tresses was white gold ribbon that had been woven to form a soft netting.

Her thin body had been draped in fine snow white gossamer. He had never seen such a creature before his eyes.

Taking the last few steps towards her soon to be husband Elena fought the urge to cry. She never cried, but should couldn't help the feeling welling up inside of her. After everything that had happened here they were finally getting married. The tears soon came as the thoughts of what was to come started pelting her brain.

"Don't cry Love, come this is a joyous occasion! Let us smile and think on nothing else in this world or the other but just us two." Jareth carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks and laid a soft kiss to her forehead. Elena nodded and with no other words the two exited to greet their guests.

------------------

Assumpta stood at the end of the altar, her hands shaking beneath her Court robes. After hearing the account of Elena's testing she had no doubt what had taken place. She wanted to go and warn Jareth of what was coming. Of what he would have to do. But Goban had protested, finally coming to terms with what Jareth was doing. _"Let them have what time they can. It may still be years before she is taken fully."_ It was true Elena could live for many more years before the creature that dwelled within her was released, but yet the opposite was true. She could be taken that very night.

She forced herself to still as the couple began their walk down the aisle. Goban sent a harsh look her way, a clear message to keep her mouth shut.

Elena and Jareth reached the altar both smiling like children. They stood and faced the crowd from behind the large stone. Assumpta plastered on a fake smile and set a large silver bowl of water before the two of them.

Elena dipped her hand into the bowl and brought the water to Jareth's mouth.

"Just as Viviane I am the water that flows through this land. I am the mother that will be and the daughter that is. Will you drink of my water and take me as your wife and lover?" Jareth cupped her hand in his and slowly drank the cold liquid that wet her hand. She placed her arm down and smiled brightly up at her king.

Goban plucked a sword from his side and handed it to Jareth. The silver gleamed as he held it out to Elena.

"Just as Merlin I am the power and strength of this land. I am the father that will be and the son that is. Will you take my sword and me as your husband and lover?" Elena slid her hand down the silver blade till she came to the hilt. She grasped it in her hand and carefully took the sword placing it in the scabbard hidden in her dress.

Both of the Court members and friends of the couple stood beside the King and his bride. Quietly they placed a small perfect crystal in each of their hands and returned to their places at the end of the altar.

Jareth held his out to Elena as she did the same.

"I give to you my power so to bind myself to you and only you. Should I ever stray from your bed may this crystal break and so to my life." He placed the crystal in Elena's free hand and waited silently for her to speak.

"I give to you my power so to bind myself to you and only you. Should I ever stray from your bed may this crystal break and so to my life." She repeated the movements of her lover and stood back. Jareth smiled widely as the crystals transformed into two small pendants. They each took turns placing them on each other. Goban moved to stand before the couple and raised his hand for all to see.

"For all those who have witnessed this today, let it be known that these two who have pledged their hearts and power to each other are this day joined. By this they are now one and should one be struck down so too would the other. No power in all the Underground has the right to split what had been made one this day…." He raised his voice and could not help but smile at the joy he saw on his two friends' faces.

"Let me present to you King Jareth and his wife the Lady Elena of the RoseBriar!" All those in attendance rose from their seats and began to applaud the couple.

"Well kiss the Lady you dolt." Goban whispered to the king causing him to give into a deep chuckle. Jareth took his bride's cheek into his hand and lifted her lips up to his. At least for that moment all way as it should be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok short chapter I know, sorry but hey at least I did update. I am really sorry for those reading this, I had a really bad block with this story. I just could not seem to get the wedding bit right, I hope it sounds alright.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.


	7. Of Separations and Secrets

Of Separations and Secrets;

* * *

The throne room was filled to the brim with quietly whispering fae. Comments on the bride could be heard as Elena made her way to the two thrones.

Jareth stood before his, his flaxen head covered by a heavy golden crown. He smiled softly at her as she came to a stop before him. He reached out his hand waiting for her to take it, to accept the throne.

He pulled her up beside him and turned her to face the crowd. This was finally it, the last ceremony of the day. As soon as this was over her and Jareth could make their excuses and return to their chambers for the next three days.

She could hear Goban as he came up behind her.

"I ask now, King Jareth of the Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth, who do you bring before us today?" Keeping a firm hold on her hand Jareth answered loudly and clearly.

"I bring my wife, the Lady Elena of the RoseBriar." Goban nodded before proceeding.

"Lady Elena, do you come before us without mask or cloak?" Elena took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"I come before you free of lies and deception. I bare myself to you and ask for your judgment." Jareth let out a breath, they had gone over this many times. But even so he worried about her getting it right.

"What do you ask judgment for?" She squeezed Jareth's hand tighter as she looked out over the crowd.

"I ask to be judged whether worthy to be crowned queen." Goban turned to look at Jareth.

"Do you, King Jareth find fault with the Lady Elena? And do you accept her as your Queen?" Jareth let go of his wife's hand and knelt before her.

"I have judged her and find no fault. I accept her as my queen." Goban nodded and knelt before Elena himself.

"We have judged you Lady Elena and have found nothing lacking. We accept you as our Queen." Behind Elena, Assumpta held a smaller version of Jareth's crown above her head.

"Do you accept your position as Queen of the Goblins and Keeper of the Labyrinth? Do you pledge your loyalty, your honor, and your life to this throne and vow to do all in your power to protect all that comes with it?" Elena placed her hands before her husband and friend, her eyes remaining towards the crowd.

"I do so pledge and accept." Jareth nodded quickly to Assumpta and watched as the woman set the crown atop his wife's head.

Cheering broke out among the people as Jareth rose to stand beside his new wife and queen. It had been too long since both thrones in the Labyrinth had been filled.

* * *

Elena groaned as she shook yet another hand. It had been four hours already since the coronation and her and Jareth had yet to be allowed to leave.

The moment she had stepped off the dais she had been bombarded with well wishers all hoping to be the first to say their congratulations. There had been dancing and a small feast, more gifts and wine.

She stiffened slightly as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I think if we leave now we may be able to just get away before anyone notices." She relaxed in her husband's arms. It seemed as though Jareth had finally gotten away from the crowds.

"I hope so, I am getting really tired of all the bowing and the false flattery. And I think that last fae was actually trying to shake my hand off." A soft laugh brushed against her ear as Jareth leaned forward to place a kiss against her bare shoulder.

From the corner of the room Goban stood looking down at the missive in his hand. A messenger from the Council had arrived only a few minutes before. He clutched the scroll in his hands till the sides began to tear.

He should have realized Tiernan would pull something like this. Looking over to his two friends he could not help but feel a stab of pain in his belly. They looked so happy together, if only this stupid war would vanish. He wasn't looking forward to speaking to the newlyweds.

Gathering what courage he had, he worked his way to the couple and signaled to his wife to join them.

Jareth looked up at his friend, the look of worry etched into his face.

"What is it?" Goban only shook his head and nodded the way towards the King's study.

* * *

Jareth took his seat at his desk, his eyes watching every move of his two friends.

"What happened? Has Tiernan sent out an arrest warrant for me already?" Goban leaned against the wall, the scroll crumpled in his hand.

"No, I am guessing he is hoping that that will be unnecessary.

"He has sent word that they are moving up the departure of the armies. We are to be ready to leave for Balder in an hour's time." Jareth let out a heavy breath. He should have realized this could happen.

"What?! He couldn't wait even till tomorrow? It's our wedding night, does he not…" Assumpta laid a slender hand on Elena's shoulder to silence her.

"He knows this, it is why he has done it. I am sure he realizes that it would have been futile to try and arrest Jareth. Marrying a mortal is not against the Natural Laws, it has been done many times before.

"He is hoping…" Elena pulled away to stand beside her husband.

"He is hoping that Jareth and I will be killed in battle." Goban just nodded. Silence fell over the room as each tried to take in what was happening. Jareth was the one to finally break it.

"Well we are wasting time. Goban, go and inform the armies to prepare and be outside the main gate in fifteen minutes.

"Assumpta, find Fergal and help him to wind down the festivities and see that the guests make it home." The two nodded before leaving. Jareth turned to Elena.

"I want you to return to our rooms, I will meet you there in a few moments. I have a few things that must be taken care of before we leave." She nodded as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into his embrace.

His lips descended to her's in a heated kiss. A kiss that tasted too much of goodbye.

"I love you." Elena tried to smile, but could only manage a weak one.

"I love you too." With that Jareth swept out of the room, hoping that his wife would one day forgive him for what he was doing.

* * *

Jareth made his way to the main gate, he had already spoken to the Healer and knew that Elena would not be informed of his departure until they were already gone.

Goban watched as his friend marched up to him, his wife nowhere to be seen.

"Jareth, where is Elena?" The Goblin King glanced up to the castle, his face contorted in sorrow.

"I have made arrangements so she will not have to join us." Goban pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You mean you somehow tricked her into staying. How?" Jareth turned away from the castle and his friend and continued to meet up with his army.

"By tomorrow the entire kingdom will be talking about the coming of a new heir." Goban stopped in his tracks.

"Really…wait, Jareth she really isn't is she? Damnit! What happens when there is no baby in nine months?" Jareth only turned his head to speak.

"By then it will be too late." A stab of pain shot through Goban's chest. Jareth didn't expect to survive.

* * *

Elena paced back and forth in her room. She had already dressed in a pair of breeches and simple top. Something easy enough to move in. She had trunks packed with what her and Jareth would need, but Jareth had never returned.

It had been almost three fourths and hour already. She headed towards the door, planning on finding out what was going on. Just as she opened it she came face to face with the Healer. He took one look at her and shook his head.

"Back inside with you and into bed." Elena clenched her teeth, she wouldn't mind smacking him up side the head.

"To bed?! I have got to find Jareth, it is already past the time in which we were to leave." The Healer only pushed her further into the room.

"You are no going anywhere Your Majesty. The King and his army have already left." Elena could feel a sickness in her belly. Jareth had left without her. How, she was suppose to go as well. He couldn't leave her behind.

"What? How…" The Healer laid a soft hand against her belly.

"It is important that you protect the new heir. His Majesty would have never allowed you to go into battle pregnant." Heat rose up into Elena's face. Pregnant?!

"I'm not pregnant, we have never even…Damnit that idiot. I'll kill him myself!" The Healer watched as the new queen walked back and forth before him. He had a strange feeling that the King was in more danger from his wife then any war.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, would you look at that I have actually updated this story. Sorry everyone that it took me so freaking long to update this. I had sort of gotten stuck on the Jareth/Sarah stories and put off working on this one. Anyway, I have actually had this planned for awhile. I do not think this will be that long of a story actually, most likely around fifteen chapters. So hopefully it won't be long before this is completed.

Also I still have the poll up for the new Labby I will be writing afater I finish this one up, so if you would like please do vote. Last time I checked, "The Velvet Underground" was in the lead.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**


	8. The Raven's Flight

A Raven's Flight;

* * *

"Your Majesty, please just sit down. This pacing is not good for the…"

"Do not say child! I will hit you if you say child! I told you already that I am not pregnant. I can't be, Jareth and I have never slept together. For goodness sake I'm still a virgin!" _No thanks to Tiernan, the idiot!_

The healer lifted an eyebrow at the pacing queen.

"I have checked you over, Your Majesty, I have found you with child." Elena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I assure you I am a virgin, I think I would have remembered something like that. Wait you said you found me pregnant? Do you have any tests that could prove that I am still intact?" The healer looked a little pink at the question. He couldn't look into her eyes as he answered.

"There is only one way, and I do not think you would like it Your Majesty." Elena thought for a moment, then blanched. Yeah, that was not happening.

"Well then you are just going to have to believe me." Elena began to pace once again trying to think of a way to find her wayward husband.

"But why would the King lie?" Was this guy really that dense?

"Did it ever occur to you that he might be trying to keep from fighting in this damned war? He didn't want me to join him, I am sure he was aware that I would not have been allowed should I be pregnant?" The healer just nodded. Oh, when she got her hands on her husband he was going to wish that Tiernan had arrested him.

"I…I'll tell you what, if I promise that I will not leave the castle tonight will you go and allow me to at least sleep without you watching over me?" The healer looked at her wearily.

"You promise?" Elena held up one hand to her heart and the other in the air.

"I do so promise I will not leave the castle tonight." This seemed to be enough to convince the healer as he nodded and left the room. Elena looked at the clock across the room, it was almost thirteen o'clock.

"I never said I wouldn't leave early morning." She smirked and began to strap on her sword and a bag over her shoulder for food. She would collect some bread and fruit in the kitchens and leave as soon as she could.

As she was pacing she had reached slightly out to the Nexus and could feel Jareth. She figured if she was able to really concentrate the Nexus would lead her right to her husband.

* * *

Jareth leaned against the stone wall of the old ruins that surrounded Balder. His men had already made camp and sentries already assigned.

"You better survive this Jareth, because if you don't I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself for leaving." Jareth chuckled lowly, he could not muster very much energy at the moment for much else.

"That is rather inane, I would think." Goban just shrugged. It may have been silly, but at least it expressed what he wanted to say.

"What you did, back in the Labyrinth. That is going to really hurt Elena you know." Silence met this statement.

"I know you were only trying to protect her, but you know she is going to be hard pressed to forgive you for awhile." Again silence.

"Damnit to the bog Jareth, say something!" Jareth turned his head to looked at his old friend.

"What do you want me to say? That I know how much I have hurt her with my actions, but that if she survives then it was worth it? That I know that I will not survive this war, and that I will be leaving behind my mortal wife to fend for herself? What?

"Maybe that it is killing me to be here when all I want to do is be back in my chambers with my arms wrapped tightly around Elena and trying to make that baby that I have made a phantom of?" Goban blinked back the tear that filled his eyes at his friend's pain.

"I am sorry Jareth, I know this is hard…"

"You don't know a damned thing!" Goban grabbed Jareth's arm and swung him around to face him.

"Don't you dare try that! I have a wife if you remember correctly. I know what you are feeling. Believe me if I could keep her out of harm and away from this war I would do it, and the Fates help anyone who gets in my way!

"I know what it is like to be separated from the only one that can make you whole, and know that there is a very real chance that you will die and leave her to care for herself." Jareth pulled from Goban's hold.

"The difference here is that Sumpta can take care of herself here, Elena is mortal!"

"Maybe no so much…" Goban whispered quietly, but Jareth still heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I am sure you have noticed how Elena has been able to control her new powers. She is already starting to change because of the Nexus." Jareth ran a hand through his hair. He knew about what he was talking about, more so than Goban actually. Elena was beginning to show herself to be almost more powerful than himself.

"Yes, but she only has those because of me. If I die then she will no longer be able to use them." Goban just shook his head.

"We don't know that. We really don't know what happens when the Nexus is successfully used, mostly between a fae and a mortal. For all we know it could actually change her completely." Jareth was quiet for a moment and turned back to lean against the wall.

Goban sighed softly, he hadn't told Jareth the whole truth. He wasn't sure his old friend could handle him and his wife's suspicions about what is happening to Elena. He just turned and leaned against the wall beside Jareth. If what they believed were true, maybe it would be best if he didn't survive. At least he wouldn't have to witness his wife becoming an abomination.

* * *

Elena reached the top of the hill just on the edge of the Barron Lands. She had managed to gather food and water enough for a few days. She knew she would not be able to shift like the others and believed she would have to travel on foot. She hoped that she would come across a village or something before she ran out of stuff to eat.

She closed her eyes and reached out towards the Nexus. She could see Jareth, his face drawn tightly into a frown and leaning against a wall. Her body turned towards the right direction and just as she was about to take a step she felt a surge of energy rush through her body.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring down at a small body covered in slick inky black feather and wings where her arms should have been.

She cawed to herself in what seemed almost like a laugh of disbelief. She had seen Jareth turn into an owl many, many times. But she had never thought she would have been able to do so.

She flapped her wings and cawed once more as she took off. At least now she would make better ground when traveling, even if she was a bird.

* * *

Author's Notes: Short chapter I know, but I thought this bit was better alone, now the story will be moving along after this. As I said I do not think this will be a very long story, and I am hoping to finally have this done by Feb at the lastest. Now I also had originally created a prequel to this and Dream Shifting. I lost the notes on it when my laptop went, but I think I can remember most of it. I don't know if I will write that or not, most likely if I do it will be awhile later, unless I get enough people asking for it. Then I will get it out as soon as I can piece together the notes lost in my head.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it! Not even Elena actually, that would be Tari.**


	9. Chicken or Turkey

Chicken or Turkey;

* * *

The whole of the castle was in an uproar. Fae and goblin alike searched franticly throughout the grounds and beyond to the Barron Lands, but no one could find the Queen.

That morning when Elena's maids had gone to wake her they found nothing but an empty bed. The Healer stood looking out the window, His Majesty was going to kill him.

Whether or not the Queen really was pregnant or not didn't matter, he knew His Majesty did not wish her to be involved in the war.

"No sign can be found of the Queen. We were able to trace her movements to the Barron Lands, but after that it is like she just disappeared." One of the guards that had been left behind stood in the doorway of the royal chambers, twisting his hands nervously. He just couldn't understand how a mortal could have slipped through their fingers like that.

"She most likely did….J-just keep searching, incase she turns up." The guard nodded and left, still confused.

* * *

Tiernan watched the small image of a bird move slowly across the map. They were moving. The night before he had been elated when he had finally been able to pin down the location of the new Dream Collector, though rather confused to find the fae at the Goblin Castle.

Had Jareth been protecting the Dream Collector all this time?

Tiernan cursed as the image vanished once again from his map, this time just as it reached Balder. He clenched his teeth as he slammed his hands down on the table, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the doorway.

* * *

Jareth closed his eyes, trying desperately to sleep. His mind kept going back and forth between images of him dying and leaving his Elena alone and of what he should be doing with his wife at that moment.

The flap of his tent fluttered open bringing in with it a cool breeze.

"Goban, I'm tired and beyond irritated. I think it would be in your best interest to go away!" He had been hoping that his friend would listen and leave, but instead of the sound of stomping feet he was greeted by a rather loud caw.

He lifted his head up to gaze across the tent. There perched atop the back of a chair was a pitch black raven. The bird cocked its head at him and cawed again. If Jareth didn't know better he would have though the bird looked almost aggravated.

The raven cawed again and flew to sit beside him on his bed. What in the world was with this bird? He turned to look at it and before he could truly register what was going on the raven extended its wing and smacked it upside Jareth's head.

"What the…" He never got to finish as in a blink of an eye the bird shifted to the form of a very pissed off Elena.

"What were you thinking?! I could have forgiven you for leaving without me, in time at least. But to trick the Healer into thinking I was pregnant! Just what went wrong in that sparkly head of your's? Did you not think for a moment that they would figure it out once a few months went by and there was no baby bump?" She once again smacked him upside the head.

"Elena…what…" Again she smacked him, this time the other side of his head.

"Would you stop doing that!" They were both glaring at each other as the flap to the tent flew open and Goban followed by a few other men entered, swords drawn and ready.

"Elena?" The two never took their eyes off each other as she answered.

"Yes Elena, and I better not find out that you had anything to do with why I was left behind. Because if you did I will castrate you along with my idiot of a husband!" All the men in the tent flinched, truly believing that she would follow through with her threat if provoked.

"Um, nope I can truthfully say that I had no part of that. In fact I have already scolded Jareth off for that.

"I hope you don't mind, but how exactly did you get here so fast?" Balder was a couple days trek unless you could shift.

"She turned herself into a raven." Jareth's voice was hard with a hint of curiosity.

"How?" Elena just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, but why a raven?" She just rolled her eyes, but did not remove them from her husband's face.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean who really sits there and goes, _Hm I wonder what I should be. A chicken perhaps, maybe a turkey._ A raven is as good a bird as any. Plus I didn't choose it, I just sort of turned into it." The men behind Goban laughed before being ordered out.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. What I meant was that as your powers are connected to Jareth's you should have turned into an owl. So why did you turn into a raven instead?" Goban could feel the stone in the pit of his stomach. This more or less confirmed what him and 'Sumpta suspected. In all his years he only knew of one fae who had a raven as their form, and she was dead now.

"As I said I don't know. All I know is that after reaching out through the Nexus to find Jareth I sort of turned. I can't tell you anything else." Goban nodded. Things were happening much too quickly for his tastes.

"Could you leave us, I think my wife and myself have a few things we need to discuss." Goban looked to Elena debating for a moment whether or not he should stay for her, but one look at her face he knew if anyone got violent it would be her and not Jareth. He bowed quickly and left with a whispered, _"Good Luck!"_

Jareth stood from the bed, breaking eye contacted for the first time since she got there.

"I can't believe you actually disobeyed me and followed us!" Elena stood as well, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I can't believe you used magic on me like that! Oh, and I didn't disobey as until you snuck out of the castle we had planned on me going with you. Any orders you may have relayed through the healer were based off of a lie, so they don't count!" He clenched his fists together, he knew she was right, but it still didn't make him happy.

"You don't get it, I wanted to protect you. I couldn't live if you died. I did what I had to do to make sure you remained safe." Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. Stupid man!

"I get it, what you don't think that I feel the same way about you? If you died in this war I would most likely would have killed myself. I could never go on without you by my side." Jareth visibly slumped. He was too tired to argue.

"I know we could both die, but I would rather die by your side than wither away to nothing alone. Please understand that." He could only nod as he sat down heavily on the bed.

"Oh, Jareth you look like you haven't slept in days." A soft laugh escaped his throat.

"I haven't, not really." Scooting up on the bed beside him, she laid him back and curled around his body.

"Just go to sleep Jareth, we'll talk more after you get some rest. I myself am rather tired from flying for so long." He turned into her embrace and wrapped her tightly into his arms.

"Jareth?" Elena's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I hit you." Jareth squeezed her gently.

"No you're not." She chuckled.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ok, well I really have no excuse for not writing except that I have had no desire to write on any of my fics. I have been working mostly on my original novel, trying to get the "hopefully" final draft done so I can start on the second book. *and then after that books 3 through 9* plus I have been rather obsessed with Twilight lately, so when I'm not working on my novel I'm reading Twilight fic, at the moment most anything with Emmett or Jasper.

Anyway, I know this most likely sounds kind of bad, and I'm sorry. I don't want to abandon these stories, so I had to actually force myself to write today.

Now the chicken quote actaully comes from my friends Nerds, but sadly I lost the actual quot when I lost my laptop so this is just what I can remember, and the title of the chapter is stupid I know but I couldn't think of anything better.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it...damn!**


End file.
